Wilkia
by Vice Admiral Skellington
Summary: As his friends are being burned at the stake, The Knights Templar knows his turn... isn't exactly next. The year is 1286, month July, day 21. The last Crusade is successful, but The Knights Templar is leaving under the guise of being killed. 731 years later, a new extremely powerful country known as Hillfield Stronghold is discovered. Who is he, and what is his past?
1. A Templar's Deception

Wilkia- Ch. 1: The Crusades

=#=  
The year is 1286, month July, day 21, Friday.

The Crusades weren't going so well. Many of the Knights Templar had fallen upon breaching King Solomon's temple. God only knew how we would get those artefacts out alive.

I should clarify in saying that the forces that we were fighting weren't our own; they were enemies of the Knights Templar who had seized the Temple from King Solomon.

I took cover behind a wall under our control, and took a quick drink from my drinking pouch. The water was cool and refreshing as it entered my mouth. I returned it to my belt and continued fighting; sword and shield at the ready.

My superior met up with me in the courtyard and ordered me to break into King Solomon's citadel, get to the top, and kill the mastermind behind this and any whom tried to stop me. I didn't regret saying yes. But I would regret seeing what I did...

I wiped my sword clean with a rag before I burst into King Solomon's main war room after ten minutes of fighting through the enemy's finest soldiers. I found a man looking over a 12-by-12 foot model of the temple, and our positions were laid out along with his.

He looked up from his strategies, took one look at me and began begging for his life.

"Please, sir! I beg you! Do not kill me," He pleaded. As I slowly approached, I noticed he had a book in his hand. I wanted to know what was in the book, and if it would explain how he knew our every move...

I came within melee distance of him and lopped his head off. His body slumped to the ground and blood flowed like a river from his neck. His head bounced into the corner, with cold and lifeless eyes staring into the ceiling. I kneeled over his body and wrenched the book from his fingers. Reading the cover, I immediately recognized it...

" _The Knights Templar's War Strategies and Battle History_ ," it read. Only one person could have gotten this book to my enemy, and I knew just exactly who it was...

"So, all this time meant nothing to you?" I asked. In the corner, another person stood and watched me. "Saving lives together? Supporting each other as factions? Fighting alongside one-another?"

"Knights Templar- I can explain!" He said. I stood up, and faced him, and then wiping my sword clean once again with a separate rag.

"Save it," I continued. "Now I understand what you really wanted... You wanted to betray us in the Crusades."

"It's not like that! My superior told me to!"

"If he told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"N-no..."

"Good... Because I wouldn't want you to..." I sighed... What were we going to do? My best friend had just betrayed me and all of the Knights Templar. "These will not be your last words. But they will be your last words to me. And mine to you... I hope you're happy with the treasure he promised you. May you have peace and order in the future... Hungary..."

With that final note, I left, shedding a tear behind my helmet. Then, a plan arose... I knew what we would do... We must leave Europe, never to return, for if we didn't: we would be killed by our adversaries in the night.

I left the citadel, and fought through the grounds to find my superior. We needed to finish this battle, and hightail it out of here as fast as possible.

I found him in the courtyard along with a group of Templars. They had gained the treasure from King Solomon's vaults, rescued King Solomon, and were now making towards the gate.

I fought my way to them as fast as I could, even taking down a few enemy soldiers while running, like an assassin. God, my broadsword and shield were taking beatings! I knew I would need new ones, but there was no time for that now; I had to cover my ally's retreat. After another half hour of fighting, we were finally home free.

But then, we weren't home free... At least as far as I was concerned. We still had enemies within King Solomon's Temple that would track us down and kill us until all in the Knights Templar were dead, regardless of whether they were knights or not. Hungary was now their ally, so we couldn't go to them even if the route weren't cut off.

Other countries would now be after us as well. We did have precious religious artefacts, after all. We had the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, the Golden Menorah, even the Holy Spear. Countries interested in seizing them were now our enemies... We needed a way to disappear, and I knew exactly how...

We came to La Rochelle, France to rest and re-arm, but my superior was a bit sceptical; we had to keep the artefacts on holy grounds, and there was only one church in La Rochelle that would accommodate us. I would have to explain my logic...

"We need to face facts, my friend," I began, "We are vastly outnumbered when looking at our direct enemies alone. We are low on food, water, soldiers, and recourses. We need a plan, and we need it now!"

"Well, what do you have?" He asked.

"Glad you asked," I continued. "We slowly evacuate Europe over the course of 20-30 years. Whilst doing so, we have United Kingdom and France modify their military journals to make it seem like they are slowly destroying us. We'll even have the Pope give them a hand. If they agree, we can build a fleet of ships larger that the Spanish Armada, and evacuate citizens and soldiers of the Templar in those. Then, 20 to 30 years from now, we leave with the remaining ships."

"Flawless plan, but where will we go? It's not like there's any other land out there! Remember: our world is flat!" He stated.

"There's got to be other land out there. I refuse to believe we are the only ones out here."

"What about-"

"I WILL TAKE THE RISK!" I yelled. "I just want to get out of here. I'm tired of politics, I'm tired of fighting, and I'm tired of losing everyone around me. If there's any hope of getting away from all this confusion, it's out there. Out there in the unknown."

"I'm sorry," my superior apologized, "I keep forgetting that you're the representation of everyone amongst us. Your motives are the people's motives. We will go through with your plan."

"Thank you..."

=#=  
The year is 1312, month July, day 21, Wednesday.

26 years ago to the day, the Crusades had ended. 26 years ago to the day, we had rescued religious artefacts. 26 years ago to the day... I had lost a friend.

We were leaving that behind today. We would leave this place for a heaven out amongst the unknown. We would start anew, and become powerful enough to defend against any attack. We would be hidden by United Kingdom and France's war journals, and the Pope's lying about what really happened to us.

So why was I having second thoughts? We were leaving for something better, and yet, I no longer wanted to leave... Something was holding me back.

I took off my helmet, and looked at it. It's look was cold and unforgiving. Angry, and merciless. I had worn that helm through everything, weather to conceal my identity, fight in a battle, or hide my facial expressions.

This was the thing to leave behind. Looking inland, I drew my arm back, and threw the helmet as far as I could. It disappeared behind a sand dune, and landed in the sand. Upon seeing it disappear from sight, I finally let go, and was ready to leave.

I boarded the last ship, and left along with the fleet. Little did know: that someone picked my helmet up...

=#=

The trip to... Wherever we were going, was long, and rough, and stormy. I had a tough time keeping the ship in a straight line during a storm, never mind: turn to avoid a rock.

The 18-week trip did have it's moments, though. King Henry the 5th had decided to come with us in our journey as a new Templar. He was a delightful man, and we spent many a calm night anchored so we could play poker, drink, and share a few laughs.

After 18 weeks, we finally found land, and due to the stars, we knew it was a land never before discovered. We were overjoyed in that we could spend some time resting.

But there was a problem...

The land we had come across was inhabited by a tribe that called themselves "the Mi'kmaq." We could not stay here. Where there's people, there's war, and that was what we were trying to get away from. King Henry and I debated aboard our flagship: _The Galleon_.

"We cannot stay here," I said. "Where there's people, there's war, and that's just exactly what we're trying to get away from."

"I disagree," Henry stated. "The crew is weary, our food is low, and our gold is putting a strain on our ship's hull. We must stay here, at least for a while."

"I see your point, but we have our principles to keep in mind."

"Principles mean nothing if we are not around to keep true to them."

"Then why would people make principles that could end up putting them in mortal danger?"

"I'm not Shakespeare! I don't know!"

"*sigh*... Fine," I said. "We will stay here until our supplies are replenished, and I have put together a plan."

"Then we need a plan extension soon. We can only stay so long before our crew think it's ok to make a permanent settlement."

"On it..."

=#=

I stayed up all night thinking about how we could continue on without displeasing the crew. Then it hit me: we would replenish our food and water reserves until we could not carry any more. We would then bury our unnecessary cargo, such as gold coins, so we could take on more food and water, and finally, we could set sail.

I awoke King Henry, and told him of my ideas. He agreed.

We spent the next week building a chamber that we could store our 2 000 000 English pounds worth of gold in. In return for demolishing some of the Mi'kmaq's territory while building it, we taught them new methods of fishing, and ways to build their shelters.

Before we left, we put a few finishing touches on our secret vault, and gave the Mi'kmaq a piece of paper containing instructions on what they were to do if anyone ever tried to excavate it. A stone tablet was placed at 90 feet below the surface with the words "forty feet below, 2 000 000 pounds are buried." carved into it. A curse was placed upon the vault that "7 must die before the secret is revealed."

Everything was set. Bidding good-bye and good luck to the Mi'kmaq, we readied the fleet, and set off in a sow-westerly course in search of new land.

12 weeks later; we found it. It was a near perfectly square island, with a few flaws, relatively flat grounds, ad many trees. Best part of all: no people.

This would be where we would live. We would build a fortress with impenetrable defences. With this fortress, we would send any with hostile intent to their graves in the sea, we would create the strongest Navy the world would ever see, (if it saw it at all) and I would never have to worry about constant war.

We would call this fortress "Hillfield Stronghold," and in this fortress, I could finally relax.


	2. America's Discovery

Wilkia- Ch. 2: America's Discovery

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 15, Sunday.

I was in my bedroom relaxing on my flawlessly made bed. My room was immaculate, with models of my previous ship commands on my dresser, and alarm clock on my bedside table, and wardrobe full of nice, clean, military uniforms.

Staring up at the ceiling, I began to drift into a light slumber. My mind began to drift uncontrollably. I could have woken myself up any time I wanted to, but I thought it best to just let it drift. I would regret that decision...

I remembered that fateful day at King Solomon's Temple. I looked up to see Hungary looking back at me.

In my dream, I said: _"So, all this time meant nothing to you?"_

 _Hungary started glaring at me, and said: "No, It didn't." He began laughing maniacally, drew his sword, and lunged at me. I drew my shield in defence, but his attack was too powerful, and fast. I made a mistake in my sword work, and saw a sword racing at my face. It made contact, and-  
_  
I woke up screaming, and breathing deeply and rapidly. I sat up, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and put my head in my hands. The rumours were starting to get to me; Hungary never attacked me.

'That was over 700 years ago,' I thought, 'why am I still thinking about it? What's so important about that time that I keep going back to it?!'

A sharp knock came at my door.

"Hillfield Stronghold?" A voice came. "A ship is coming into gun range. They appear to be distressed."

"I'll be right there," I said.

You may be thinking- "Hillfield Stronghold? I thought you were the Knights Templar?"

In a sense, that's true. I used to be called the Knights Templar, but as we have a location to our faction, I now go by that location. Hence: Hillfield Stronghold.

I am thinking up a better name.

I was already wearing my Uniform, so all I had to do was strap my sword to my side, and I was presentable. The sword was the same I had 700 years ago...

=#=

I showed up at the docks, and my superior was already waiting for me. He was conversing with a man in a nice looking suit and sunglasses, and beside him was a young man with brown-blonde hair, a leather jacket, glasses, and blue eyes.

I approached them.

"What's the situation, my King?" I asked, addressing my superior.

"Ah! Hillfield!" he exclaimed. "This is America and his superior. His ship was damaged in a storm on his way to a place called 'England', knocking out his navigation systems. That's how he ended up here."

"Alright," I replied, and then I turned to America. "We will repair your ship, and replace any ammunition you lost for your defensive weapons. You will forget ever coming here, and never return unless you find yourself in trouble, in which case: you will get just as much hospitality as you are getting now. Understand?"

America and his superior looked at me as if I had two heads. Suddenly, my superior pulled me aside, and spoke to me in a hushed tone as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Are you crazy?!" He whisper-yelled. "The world is getting stronger; we need to make alliances!"

"A) No, I'm not crazy," I defended, "and B), you know that I am the representation of our entire fortress's population! Their wants are my wants, and I want to stay out of the world's confusion! That's why your ancestors and my long-lost friends left that world in the first place!"

"What if the world finds us, and then attacks us all at once?! What then?!"

"'WHAT IF!?' You're basing your argument on a 'WHAT IF?!' Ok, let's assume everyone tries to attack us: our walls are filled with obsidian and have a string of bunkers around the perimeter our military has 300 type 690 tanks, our navy consists of 5 _Man o' War_ class battleships, 10 twin-hull _Hellcat class_ battleships, 12 twin-hull _Long Arm_ class carriers, 1200 F-35s, 15 _Iron Side_ class cruisers, 75 gunboats, 16 _Covenant_ class destroyers, and 20 _Templar_ class nuclear submarines; our inner line of defence is impenetrable, even if all our ships are sunk! We do not need an alliance!"

"What about our one-time-use recourses! We will eventually need more of that when the ammunition runs dry!"

"If worst comes to worst, we'll melt down pots, pans, and other unnecessary household items!"

"Does that mean you'll melt your sword down?" My superior asked. I was taken aback; he always used that to get what he wanted, and damn it, it worked every time. I would never melt my sword down, no matter how much it had to be done.

"Fine, I'll make a f**king alliance..." I said, reluctantly, "But it will be on MY terms. Not yours, not his, not his superiors; mine!"

I walked away. This would have never happened with Hillfield Stronghold's last king... He was an honourable man with little-to-no interest in dis-honouring his ancestors by making an alliance. But his son, wanted an alliance wherever he could get one. Unfortunately, his father was no longer around to teach him the way of honour, and he would not listen to me, or anyone else, as a matter-of-fact. He always got what he wanted, no matter who he had to put down, insult, or ridicule. He was a disgrace to the monarchy.

I awkwardly approached America, and tapped his shoulder.

"Uh," I began, reluctant to go through with this. "Look, I don't want to do this, but, my superior insists on me making an alliance with you, so if there's anything you want in a contract, tell me now."

"Cool!" he said, enthusiastic. "I want you to give all your resources to America, send troops to America's battlefronts, and spy on our allies for us!"

"Let me stop you right there- I will not give you any military support in your wars; we are a strictly self-defence operation, and that we would have to come under attack before we even think of attacking others. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he whined.

"Good. Now do you have any reasonable requests?"

"Ok, I want defence advice when needed, financial support during war, and access to your culture."

"Wow. Those are well-reasoned requests. I'll think about them." I said, and I began to walk away until America spoke again.

"Only think!?"

"Yes. This alliance is going to be on my terms. Mainly because I don't want to make an alliance in the first place, and you know as well as I do that most of the wants of the representative are the wants of the country's population."

And with that final note, I left to write the contract. I had a lot of writing to do...

=#=

Hours later, the alliance was forged, and America's ship was repaired. It was time for him to go. But he had one more request.

"You know, I took a look at your defences, and I'd say: you have a pretty strong one. If you wanted to, you could come with me to England. I know that everyone would like to meet you!"

"Uh..." I stuttered. I didn't know whether to accept, or to deny. I needed a minute. "If you'll delay your departure, I'll come back in about an hour with an answer."

I turned around on my heels, and began walking to my apartment in the citadel.

=#=

I entered a dimly lit room in my basement, and in the middle of the room, was a shrine to God. I kneeled at the shrine, closed my eyes, and began.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I did not make time for speaking to you tonight," I began, my head hung, and my hands on my left knee. A deep voice filled the room.

"Time should always be made for The Lord, Hillfield Stronghold." It began, "but I sense that you are distressed. Tell me: what is it you seek to have?"

"I wish to speak to those whom are no longer with me. Would you be so kind as to give me contact with the spirits of King Henry the 5th and King Solomon?"

"As you are troubled with political problems, I shall grant you this wish, Hillfield Stronghold, but your time will be limited because of your sins. Use it wisely... May the Spirits of King Solomon and King Henry the 5th bring you what you seek."

I waited until I heard King Henry speak to me.

"What is it, Hillfield Stronghold?" King Henry asked, with kindness in his voice.

"I have been discovered by the country known as America, and while he agrees to keep our existence a secret if I decline, he has invited me to go on a journey with him. What shall I do?"

"Your defences are strong, and will withstand quite a beating if you come under attack, and assuming your navy survives the attack, your striking power is one to be reckoned with. I now believe that the benefits of revealing yourself to the world out way the downsides. I say: 'you should open yourself to other cultures, and let them improve yours.'"

"Thank you, King Henry. I shall take your opinion into consideration."

King Solomon spoke next.

"What can I help you with, Hillfield Stronghold?" He asked.

"I have been discovered by the country known as America, and while he agrees to keep our existence a secret if I decline, he has invited me to go on a journey with him. What shall I do?"

"Do not go!" he yelled at me, and I was thrown backwards by an invisible force. I opened my eyes, and saw the room on fire. There were bunt corpses lying around with tortured looks on their faces, the stench of sulphur was almost unbearable, and to top it all off, the red ghost of King Solomon was staring me in the face. "The artefacts," he continued, "that you have in your vault from the Crusades would be a target for those who knew about them, and before long, the entire castle would look like this! Are you going to risk the 195,000 lives of this fortress just so you can make a few new friends!?"

I backed into the corner, trying to get away from the horrifying ghost that now looked more like Satan than King Solomon. With one more glare from the ghost, he and the illusion faded away, leaving a bare, wooden room with a shrine in the middle, and no bodies. I brought my knees to my chin, and hugged them. The deep and somewhat comforting Voice of God returned and preached something to me.

"You have been given two possibilities, Hillfield Stronghold. One of them is true, and one is not. You must decide which is which, and act upon it. Choose wisely, and let no further person influence your decision..." Said God. With that, the room's aura returned to normal, and I was left in a cold room all on my own.

I would have to thoroughly think this one through...


	3. A Trip into the World

Wilkia- Ch. 3: A Trip into the World

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 16, Monday.

I had made my decision. I would go out and see how the world was fairing.

I went down to the docks after about an hour of thinking, and told the others of my decision.

"I will join you, America," I said, "but on one condition: I am allowed to take my most powerful battleship: the _H.S.N. Man o' War_."

"Battleship?" America asked, confused. "I thought the battleships were an old ship type..."

"From your point of view, it must be, but our battleships combine the traits of Japanese WW2 ships, and the world's modern ships. It also serves as one hell of an escort."

"I'm confused; you say that you've never gone out into the world, yet you know a lot about history."

"I'll explain on the way there..."

=#=

I was aboard the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ in the Captain's Quarters with America.

"You asked earlier about how we know pretty much everything," I began, "but have never stepped outside of our gates. I figured now would be a good time to tell you."

"Ok," America replied.

"When we first settled on that island, we realized that in order to keep a solid defence against the world, we would have to keep a constant watch on it's technology. So, what we did, was we dispatched a group of agents to each country. As countries rose and fell, we dispatched and extracted agents accordingly.

These agents were to study technology as it was developed, and if it was deemed useful by the agents, they would send someone back with a sample of the technology, or acquire a copy of blueprints, depending on if it was hand-held.

If the technology turned out to be an instrument of war, as it often was, details and a sample were sent back to us, and we developed a way to defend against it, as well as added it to our own arsenal. As instruments became outdated, we replaced them, and improved our defence against that weapon type.

As an example, say France developed a new machine gun. Out agents would sent one of them back, we would study it, develop a defence against it, and then produce it for our soldiers. Then, Japan develops a new gun that is more powerful. That is sent back, and the same happens to that one.

If it's something big, like a jet, then blueprints are sent back along with background information about the weapons mounted. We then try to replicate it from the blueprints, develop a defence against the weapons, and add the jet to our Navy."

"Woah..." America awed. Not even the FBI had those recourses! How did you do it?"

"We started at an easier time, my friend."

"Oh."

"Anyways, as I was saying, any useful technology was sent back, and routers, modems, and other Internet devices were deemed so. That's how we keep up our knowledge of the world. It skyrocketed in the last few years."

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and I started to panic; I had never actually been in this situation before.

"America, that's the air-raid alarm! Get back to your ship! I'll be on my bridge." I ordered.

"Ok!" America replied, and he ran to get to his ship.

I put my officer's hat on, and walked into the bridge.

"Unknown ship!" came a voice over the radio. " You are sailing into restricted waters! Identify yourself and your intentions, or you will be fired on!"

I took over the radio. "This is the _H.S.N. Man o' War_!" I yelled. "We are escorting the _S.S. Saint Louis_ on it's way to England. I am it's Captain: Hillfield Stronghold, and I do not like the idea of you threatening my ship whilst I'm guarding civilians! If you fire on either me or the ship I'm escorting, then I will have your craft shot down in five seconds flat!"

I waited a few moments for a response.

"You will be allowed to travel through these waters, but you must stay the course we give you. Deviation will be met with deadly force. Transmitting course now," they replied.

"I understand. I will message the ship I am escorting."

=#=

Well, the course that they gave us was complete crap. It took us 2 hours more to get to where we were going, and that was in a 40-knot top-speed battleship!

After what felt like a millennia, we were finally able to pull the H.S.N. Man o' War into port in England. The S.S. Saint Louis had pulled in ten minutes earlier due to security issues, but at least we were now on solid ground.

As I go off the ship, I saw America and met up with him.

"So, America," I began, "you got me off that rock, now what do you plan to do to keep me here?"

"Well, as a matter-of-fact," he said, "the world conference room is a few miles down the road. We can get a cab, and then be there in no time!"

"All right, then! Let's go!" I replied, and began walking towards the road. After a few steps, I noticed that America was not at my side. I turned around to see him ogling over two girls.

"You're both very pretty!" he said. "Can I take you out to dinner some time?"

"Idiot," I muttered, and walked back to get him. "America, don't we have a conference to get to?"

"Come on, sailor," one of the girls said, "don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! Life's not all about conferences!"

"Yes, but when you've been separated from the rest of the world for 700 years, it seems like they're quite important." I responded.

"Oh, come on! You really don't want to go for a drink?" She asked, winking at me. I didn't know if she was flirting, or serious, but it made me blush anyways... Was it mentioned she was pretty?


	4. World Conference

Wilkia- Ch. 4: The Conference

#=#  
The year is 2017, month April, day 16, Monday.

Once we got in a taxi, the trip to the conference room wasn't too long. Only about 5 minutes, tops. Surprisingly, I was getting along with America really well. I was almost beginning to regret not leaving that place sooner.

We got to the conference room, and upon entering, and looked around in awe; the lobby was extremely elegant. There was a snack table that took away from that, but that didn't matter. The room looked fit for a king, and this was just the lobby!

"Wow!" I said. "Not even the Citadel in my fortress looks this luxurious! And that's saying something!"

"Yeah," America replied, "the World Conference was put together to solve the world's problems, and only do that, but the designers didn't want to make it simple. I'm kind of glad... Let's go in!"

We walked in further, and about halfway down the hall, we ran into- no! It couldn't be!

"France?! United Kingdom?! Is that you?!" I asked two men who looked to be arguing.

"I'm sorry," United Kingdom began, "but I don't think I've made your acquaintance."

"It's me! The Knights Templar! Although, now I go by Hillfield Stronghold."

"Really?" France asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ha, ha!" United Kingdom laughed, "it's been a long time, old chap!"

"Mon ami, I thought you said you would leave!" France said, going to shake my hand. "We thought you had dispersed amongst the Mi'kmaq!"

"Truth be told, that would have happened, but I won over King Henry the 5th..." I replied. That's when I looked past France and saw a girl standing at the opposite end of the hallway. Now distracted, I asked- "Who's she?"

"Her? Oh, that's Hungary," said United Kingdom.

"She's beauti- DID YOU SAY HUNGARY?!" I yelled.

"Qui, that is Hungary," said France, "if you want my advice, you should take her to- Mon ami?"

France turned around to see me rapidly making a mask. Once I had it made, I had America hold my hat, I put the mask on, and took my hat back. After putting my hat back on, I turned around to show everyone what I had made. It was a Deathstroke style mask with Deadpool colours.

"Dude, awesome mask!" America complimented.

"I agree, but what's it for?" Asked United Kingdom.

"If Hungary asks, my name is Amaril, and I don't talk much." I said.

"Is this about the crusades?" Asked France.

"He- she's coming this way!" I complained, freaking out.

Hungary and his- err, her friend approached.

"Hi, guys," she said in a cheerful tone. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Hungary," said United Kingdom. "This is, err, Amaril!" America found him in the Atlantic on his way here."

"I hope he was OK," Hungary said, concerned.

"Oh, he was better than OK," America began. "His fortress had defences that even I would have problems breaching, and don't even get me started on his warships; they're colossal! Isn't that right, Hill- err, Amaril?"

I nodded.

"He's the quiet type," United Kingdom clarified. "Doesn't speak unless he has to."

"Well, then I fail to see what he's doing here," began Hungary's friend, "people with nothing to say have no place at a conference. Then again: he's probably a weak country that doesn't have the balls to speak... Be cautious at this conference, boy; one thing said wrong could get you killed..."

I glared through the one eye in the mask at this, Austria... I didn't like him...

"Austria, there's no reason to be like that," United Kingdom defended me, "even if he doesn't have much to say, he must have something to say something! Right?"

"Not at the moment," I said in a deeper voice than I normally used.

"He will not even defend himself- what good is he?" Austria continued.

"Punch me in the face, and see what it gets you," I said, angrily.

"Well, the conference is about to start," United Kingdom said. "Why don't we go in?"

I nodded in response.

#=#

I sat down at my seat in the conference room. As it was right beside Hungary, I tried to keep to myself as much as possible. It wasn't easy, due to the small amount of space I had.

"Welcome to the world conference," said a man, getting up from the head of the table. "We have a lot to go over today, so let's get to it. Also, a new country is among us. Please welcome Hillfield Stronghold." He pointed at me.

I didn't think that I needed to make myself distinct, so I just sat there, and waited for someone to get on a new topic.

In the span of five minutes, France and United Kingdom were at each other's throats, and the rest of the room was chaos. Russia and I were the only ones still at our seats, and Germany looked like he wanted to put himself out of his misery.

"Piss off, you smelly Englishman!" France yelled at United Kingdom. "I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elder berries!"

"You think I'm offended by your pathetic insults, you fobish twit!?" United Kingdom yelled back. "You couldn't even offend a retarded man by calling him retarded!"

"Russia, aren't you going to stop them?" Someone asked Russia.

"No," said Russia, "I just want to see a sad Lithuania come crying to me."

"Go near Lithuania," said Poland to Russia, "and your capital will like, totally become Warsaw."

Suddenly, a rumbling came from the front, and then-

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled Germany. "We're here to focus on solving the world's problems; not fight about the problems of our past! Since I am the only one who has order here, then you will follow my rules. 8 minutes for talking or presentation and absolutely no more. You must raise your hand to talk, but not in a way that mocks my countries past." A hand slowly arose from the front. "Germany recognizes his friend: Italy."

Italy gained a huge smile, stood up at the front, and in the most dramatic way possible, yelled-

"PASTA!"

=#=

After the conference ended, and a five minute ride back to the port, I decided I would go to the pub; spend a little time indulging United Kingdom's culture.

I sat down at a table, and ordered a beer, and a fish n' chips. After a few minutes, it arrived at my table. I thanked the waitress, and started eating. I took one bite, and instantly had an opinion on it.

'I'm going to need the recipe!' I thought; it was delicious.

After the pub, I spent more time around the port. I was like a kid in a candy store! Except... A country wandering around a city.

=#=

I returned to the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ , climbed up onto the 3rd gun-turret, and looked at the ocean. It was just getting to be sunset, and God, was it a beautiful one. I sat down and took my mask off to better enjoy it. Placing it beside me, I wondered what to do.

I couldn't go home just yet, the world knew I was here and would not doubt have a scout follow us. If I stayed, then I would just be a target, and if I didn't do anything, I might as well disband the stronghold...

I guess I would just have to stay for a day or two, and then go home. No harm in staying a while.

Right?

Oh- come on! You're supposed to agree with me!


	5. Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Ukraine

Wilkia- Ch. 5: Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Ukraine

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 17, Tuesday.

I was in my Captain's Quarters aboard the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ , going over what had happened yesterday in the conference room, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said. United Kingdom walked through the door. "Ah! United Kingdom. How are you?"

"Oh, I should have explained this earlier," he replied, "I don't go by United Kingdom anymore. It's England, or Britain now."

"Sorry about that," I said.

"No problem."

"Sit down," I said. England sat down in a chair I had just to my left.

"So, how are you with this world?" He asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little sceptical," I answered. "That conference wasn't as good of a representation as I'd hoped. It seemed that all anyone wanted to do was tear down other people's ideas..."

"Yes, unfortunately, it does seem to go like that a lot. In truth, Germany is the only one who wants to be professional."

"Actually, he's not alone."

"Good luck with that; most other countries don't like the idea of new counties being better than them."

"But keep in mind: I'm not a new country. Re-discovered: maybe, but not new."

"True..."

=#=

I was in town doing a bit of browsing, when I was tapped on the back. I turned around to see who it was, and I was surprised to see Switzerland and Liechtenstein

"Hi there," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would watch my sister: Liechtenstein for a while. I'm afraid I'm busy, and I couldn't find anyone else." Switzerland stated.

"Any particular reason?" I asked him.

"Yes. Liechtenstein is going to see Ukraine today, and Ukraine tends to talk about things I'd rather not expose my sister to just yet."

"I can understand that, but what made you think you can trust me?"

"Is that a warning?"

"No, just general curiosity. I'm kind of the new guy, so I don't exactly have a reputation yet."

"Well, it was mainly that you stayed calm during the conference; Someone who can keep his cool is someone that can be trusted to get a job done. I also heard that you are a religious man, so you know what to cover up."

"Alright. I'll do it? What time, and what place?"

"We're just going now, actually. You can come with us."

"Then let's get to it," I said. We went to a place called Hotel 41, and once we cleared things up at the desk, we went in to meet Ukraine.

Switzerland knocked on the door.

"Ukraine! It's Switzerland and Liechtenstein!"

"One moment!" Came a voice from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a smiling Ukraine- My God, her chest... They had to be fake! Well no; she wouldn't have enough money for that... Would she? I just ignored it, and focused on eye contact.

"Hello!" She said in a cheerful mood. I see you brought a guest, Liechtenstein."

"Actually, I'm here on Switzerland's request," I corrected her. "I've given myself the title: conversation moderator."

"Well, just make yourself comfortable," she replied.

"Thank you, Miss."

As Ukraine and Liechtenstein walked in, I saw more of the room. It was a nice one, and- oh, shit! I moved back out into the hallway, and pressed myself against the wall.

"You said nothing about Hungary being here!" I complained to Switzerland, putting my mask on. "I'm lucky I have my mask."

"I didn't know you had anything against Hungary," said Switzerland.

"If I didn't know her, I wouldn't... She betrayed me in 1286... Anyway, she won't be able to tell it's me through the mask. I'll be fine. See you later, Switzerland."

"Bye," Switzerland replied, and he went back down the hallway. I went into the hotel room, and sat down beside Liechtenstein.

"That folk costume you're wearing is so pretty, Ukraine," she said.

"I like yours. This one is a little too loose," Ukraine said as her breasts jiggled a bit. "See?"

Hungary began speaking- "they may be old fashioned, but you find some very interesting clothes when you go digging through history," she said.

"Interesting? How do you mean, Hungary?" Liechtenstein asked.

Hungary pulled out a few photos, the first one being of 14th century Italy in a colourful outfit. "Like this colourful one!"

"Wow!" Ukraine awed. "He's like a rainbow!"

"And some Europeans wore their swords like this," Hungary continued, and the next picture was of France with his sword right over his- well... Sensitive flesh... I could now see what Switzerland was worried about.

"I, uh- cannot look!" Said Liechtenstein with a blush.

"How he does not trip over it?" Ukraine asked curiously.

"And then there's this fellow with his cute little hood," Hungary said, showing a picture of 15th century Poland.

"Oh! He's so adorable!" Cooed Ukraine.

"Go, ninja! Go, ninja Po!" Said Liechtenstein.

The next picture was one of Shakespeare with his ruff. "Ruffs like this were popular a long time ago," said Hungary, "but they would've been a bother in day-to-day life..."

"Is that so he does not lick his thiches?" Asked Ukraine with even more curiosity.

"And this one is the best one of the bunch!" Hungary declared, and the next picture-

"Oh, God," I muttered. I took one look at the picture, covered Liechtenstein's eyes, and then cast my own down at the floor.

'WAS NO ONE MODEST BACK THEN!?' I thought, angrily.

"Why are they out?!" Yelled Ukraine in shock.

Hungary pulled out a dress like the one in the picture, and offered it to Ukraine.

"Go on!" She said "I think it suits you!"

"But he'd see my Carpathians!" Ukraine exclaimed, referring to me. I thanked God, Satan, and all the Popes of the world that I had my mask, because if I didn't, everyone would see that I was blushing too much for words. Suddenly, a conversation changer came along.

"Pasta!" Came a voice from the hallway.

"Put your tomatoes away!" Came another voice. A silence passed, and after making sure the vulgar picture had been removed from the scene, I removed my hand from over Liechtenstein's eyes.

"What was that about?" Asked Hungary.

"I don't know," said Ukraine. "It sounded like someone was complaining about tomatoes..."

An awkward silence passed.

"So, Amaril?" Hungary began, "what was I like for you growing away from the rest of the world.?"

I froze in my seat.


	6. A Simple Question

Wilkia- Ch. 6: A Simple Question

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 17, Tuesday.

I didn't know what to do; Hungary was asking a question that everyone expected me to answer, and they didn't know that I had vowed not to talk to Hungary. Then again, I also vowed to stay at Hillfield and away from the rest of the world.

I clenched my eyes shut, and balled my hands into fists out of frustration; not only at Hungary's question, but remembering that it wasn't that fun growing up away from the world.

There were no other immortal countries to be friends with. I remembered living young as my friends died around me. King Henry, King Solomon... And Becky... Old age took every one of my friends- one at a time... Whilst I remained strong... Young... Alive... It was Hell away from Hell.

When Becky passed away, I was devastated- Even more so than when Hungary betrayed me. I considered taking my own life just for the sake of being with her again...

King Henry had been my friend for decades before his time came. He and I had been through many a struggle before, and had built the fortress together. Let's just say the guy who informed me of his passing was lucky he wore the brown pants.

I was devastated at King Solomon's passing for a different reason: while he was a prick, he had helped me bring order to the city and conduct it's laws for the people's best interest. My political needs were his first priority, no matter what, and I lost him.

I lost them all. I had a huge fortress capable of defending against any attack, except for one: death.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a voice called me back to reality. I never figured out who's it was... Looking opening my eyes and looking up, I saw Hungary staring at me with a look of concern on her face and her hands on my shoulders.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' I thought.

"Amaril! Are you alright?" She asked, sounding concerned. I still would not speak to her, but I did give a quick nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't like your past..."

'If you only knew the half of it,' I thought.

"Of course," she continued after sitting back down, "we all have a past, whether we like it or not... I remember my superior forced me to betray The Knights Templar during the crusades. The Knights Templar found me giving his information to the enemy's leader at King Solomon's Temple. He vowed that he would never speak to me again, nor I to him.

After that, he retreated to La Rochelle, and then France and Britain slowly destroyed him. By the time I could get to La Rochelle, he was gone. I found his helmet buried in the sand... I didn't even get to say goodbye to him!" And with that, Hungary burst into tears.

"It's ok, Hungary," said Ukraine, "I'm sure he would forgive you!"

"You don't know that!" Hungary said between sobs. "He wasn't the type to forgive and forget!"

"But it's been 700 years since the crusades," said Liechtenstein. "She surely wouldn't recognize you, would he?"

"I suppose not," Hungary sniffled, "during the crusades, I was significantly younger, and looked more like a boy. He wouldn't recognize me today even if he were alive."

Well now I just felt like an asshole...

=#=

When Liechtenstein's visit with Ukraine and Hungary was over, I walked her over to Switzerland's hotel suite, and then walked back to the _H.S.N. Man o' War_. Entering the Captain's quarters, I threw myself down on the bed.

I hadn't a clue what I would do.

I never knew I had made Hungary feel like that. I felt absolutely cruddy. If I had known, I would've... I don't know...

A knock came at my door.

"Lieutenant Thatch reporting, sir! A man is on the deck and wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be right there," I said. I took a moment, then went down to the deck. I was surprised to see Russia there, as he seemed like he could really care less about who I was.

"Hello, Hillfield Stronghold!" He said. "I have come to take you to my house!"

"Why would I go there?" I asked. "That's a 24 hour trip by car, and my crew only has 16 hours of shore leave left. I have to command my ship on the way back to my house."

"Because I'm taking control of you!"

"I don't think-"

"Are you second-guessing this? Because I have something that will convince you with no more questions asked!" Russia said, pulling out a long metal pipe with a faucet on the end, "Magic Metal Pipe of Pain!" He hit me in the side of the head with it as hard as he could. I didn't even flinch...

I would have none of this on MY ship...

"You may be more threatening, Russia... but that means nothing..." I said in response to being hit. Russia just stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face. I moved the pipe away, and walked to the nearest 45mm machine gun. Gripping the barrel, I tore it clean off. I walked back over to Russia, and with all my strength, beat him over the head with it 3 times, causing him to fall to the floor, nearly unconscious.

Still wearing my mask mind you, I grabbed Russia by the scruff of the neck, and brought his face to be an inch away from my mask. Seeing fear in his eyes, I spoke.

"If Something hits you, hit back three times as hard," I said. "That's how I've always done it; that's the way I will continue to do it. Now, stop trying to conquer me and get off my ship, or have both your arms broken..."

I let go of Russia and let him fall on the wooden deck. He was so desperate to get off my ship, that he jumped the 6-meter jump between my ship and the dock. To prove my point, I did something a little risky.

"Secundarium gun turri # I: XC gradus ad portum. Elevatione: -10 graduum. Target: Russia!" I yelled, and a secondary gun turret moved to point at Russia.

"You're crazy!" Russia yelled at me.

"That's right," I said, with a chuckle and my aura becoming dark, "so unless you want me to play Satan, mount your head on a pike, stuff a camera in your mouth, and call it a selfie-stick, you'll run faster than an Olympic athlete on Methanol Amphetamine..."

Russia turned around and was gone in less time than it takes light to move from the average TV to your eyes. And GOOD RIDDANCE!

I spent the rest of the day repairing the machine gun that a tore the barrel from.

=#=  
The year is 2016, month April, day 18, Wednesday.

I woke up to find myself sitting in the divot between the barrel and the frame of the 3rd forward turret aboard the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ with a welder in one hand, and the construction manual for a 45mm machine gun in the other, and my coat was missing. With a deep sense of foreboding, I looked down to see a half-built machine gun, and my coat draping over it... I could have sworn that I finished it last night!

'Never mind that,' I thought. 'I have to get that ready to go before shore leave is over, so I'd better get to it.' I looked at my wrist watch; it was 7:38 in the morning.

Shore leave was over in 2 hours, and 22 minutes. I had to get that machine gun operational by then. Not a problem; from the looks of it, I just had to get the last barrel welded into place, and the firing pin returned to it's original location. That would take- what? 10? 15 minutes tops?

No problem.

I hopped down from the gun turret, and once again began to work on the machine gun. After I finished, I closed the machine gun's casing, and locked it.

We would have to see if it would work when we got back into neutral waters to see if I hadn't been an idiot and gotten something horribly wrong.

I picked up my coat, and slung it over my shoulder. Noticing my mask was under it, I picked that up as well. I was just about to enter the ship, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! Amaril!" The voice said. It was Hungary. I quickly strapped my mask to my face, and turned around.

'Please, GOD, don't let her have seen my face!' I thought. Hungary had a smile that looked so cute on her...

"I thought I'd say goodbye before I went home," she continued. "Doesn't your crew get off shore leave today?"

I nodded.

"Well, good luck in the world. It can be a brutal place. If you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask, hmm?"

Again, I nodded.

"Well... Goodbye then..."

After I nodded again, Hungary turned around and left.


	7. Russian Assault

Wilkia- Ch. 7: Russian Assault

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April , day 18, Wednesday.

I took my mask off, put my coat back on, and then went up to the bridge and found my artillery officer: Lieutenant-Commander James Kenway already at his post.

"Up already, Kenway?" I asked, startling him.

"Oh- uh... Y-yes, Captain," he started. "Woke up around 5:00, and couldn't get back to sleep, so I figured that I might as well get to my post."

"Good man," I replied. "You, uh... You didn't happen to see me on the 3rd main gun turret, did you?"

"Don't worry, sir. Your secret's safe with me, but I really don't see what you find embarrassing about that."

"I could always rely on you, Kenway. That's why you're my second in command."

"Remember sir: I did have an ancestor who sailed the seas."

"Ah, yes: the legendary Captain Edward Kenway. I knew him quite well, actually. He was a good man. At first, he did try to kill me, but that was because he got us confused with a group who went by 'The Templars,' and they wanted world domination."

"Wasn't he part of the Assassins? Edward Kenway, I mean?" James asked.

"Yes, he was," I replied. "Spoke very highly of them, too. I'll tell you: a man like that makes you feel good to know his descendants, never mind share a command with them."

"Thank you, sir."

=#=

2 hours later, all we needed was a report that all crew members were present, and we were good to go.

"Lieutenant Thatch! Report!" I called.

"All stations report crews present and accounted for! We're ready to go, Captain!"

"Alright then. Cut the lines loose, raise anchor, and full speed ahead!"

"Roger that, Captain."

The ship roared to life as the engine started. I raised a slider on my dashboard and with it, the flag of Hillfield Stronghold was hoisted up a mast, and flew proud in the wind. It was a slow start-up, but that was to be expected from a 95,000 ton battleship.

20 minutes later, we were going strong at 40 knots, and en-route to Hillfield Stronghold. A blast from the horn was given to say goodbye to the people of England.

About 3 hours to sea, my dashboard began to show that we had taken a 4-knot decrease in speed since we left; abnormal for a back-and-fourth trip.

"Report!" I called again.

"Captain, the starboard engines appear to be having difficulty, but other than that, we're fine," said Lieutenant Thatch.

"Is it a problem with the power output of the engine?"

"No, sir. A fuel line has begun to leak. It appears to be general wear-and-tear, sir."

"Alright. Shut down the engines, and cut off the flow of fuel. I want those fuel lines repaired, or at least patched until we can get back to Hillfield Stronghold."

"The repair team is on it; they plan to use that rubber stuff that contracts when you heat it. ETA: 5 minutes.

"Alright," I said. "We're out of controlled waters; I'm going down to the deck. A machine gun may be out of commission, and I want to do a test."

I got up, and went to the machine gun I had been working on earlier. The test proved fine; we were able to maintain continuous fire from all 3 barrels until the magazines were empty. I helped with the reload, and then returned to the bridge.

"Report!" I called for the 3rd time.

"All systems report normal," Lieutenant Thatch began. "Nothing else is n-"

"C-Captain! 500 radar contacts from the North! They're coming in fast!" Yelled my radar officer: Sargent Higgins. "It looks like jets!"

"Put it up on the big screen!" I yelled. Sure enough: there were jets headed towards us.

"A message on the radio, sir!"

"Put it through!"

A man with a thick Russian accent spoke- "This is the Russian Navy! Surrender your vessel and prepare to be boarded! Your ship now belongs to the Russian navy!"

"Over my dead body!" I yelled. "Higgins: Cut off communications, and then radio Hillfield Navy, and the American Navy! Kenway: have all guns load anti-air shells and ready the missile silos! If these bastards open fire on us, then not even the ghost of Stalin will help them! Hold fire until the first explosion rocks the ship!"

2 minutes later, an explosion threw us all off balance; It was now a matter of self-defence...

"All guns: Fire at will! Empty the anti-air missile silos! Tear the sky apart with flak!" I yelled with anger.

"Sonar contact: incoming torpedoes!" Yelled Higgins.

"Reduce speed, and move to evade!" I replied. The mighty battleship: _H.S.N. Man o' War_ began to list starboard at she turned to avoid the torpedoes. "There are submarines in the water, men! Ready the anti-submarine rockets! I want those men in a watery grave!"

"Roger that, captain!" My bridge officers yelled as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Let it be known that this ship is the best of it's class and the strongest in the world! Even if it isn't, I refuse to let this ship be sunk whilst fighting in self-defence!"

"We have sustained casualties!" Yelled Higgins. "The infirmary reports at least 10 injuries already!"

"Understood, Higgins!" I replied.

"New radar contact! It's a destroyer! Flag is Russian! 55 miles out!"

"Finally, an easy target!" I exclaimed. "Kenway! Empty the barrels of anti-air shells, and load the high-explosive! We're going to blow that ship out of the water!"

"Roger that, Captain! Ready to fire in 15 seconds!" Kenway replied as another explosion landed on deck.

"Higgins! How many jets have we shot down?"

"Data reports an average of 2 per minute!"

"Good!"

"Captain! Main Guns aimed broadside and ready to fire!"

"Fire!"

20 loud bangs filled the air around us as our 60cm guns let loose. We all waited in anticipation for Higgins' report...

"Direct hit confirmed!" Higgins yelled in joy. "They're sinking!"

"Change course to rescue any survivors!" I yelled. "They may have attacked us, but the more lives we save, the better!"

"Incoming torpedo!"

"Captain- we can only do one thing: rescue the survivors, or evade the torpedoes!"

"Evade the torpedoes!" I said. "I have a duty to protect this crew; not save another's skin!"

"Roger!"

=#=

The fight continued on... And on... And on...

Even downing 2 enemy aircraft a minute, it would still take us a good 3 hours to do the job without reinforcements. We were only one hour in, and I was already getting sick of fighting.

"Allied radar contacts coming from the North and South East!" Yelled Higgins. It's Hillfield and the Americans! The _H.S.N. Long_

 _Arm_ is requesting contact!"

"Put it through!" I replied.

"Hello there, Captain!" Came a voice over the radio. "Had enough of shooting at aircraft?"

"Admiral Rimmer, you son of a gun," I replied. "Your aircraft up for the job? There's a good 350 Russian aircraft in the air."

"Yeah?" Rimmer challenged. "Well we have 1200 carrier-born aircraft ready for combat, and 35 ships with a damn fine anti-air ability. You just head back to base and take care of your wounded."

"Thanks, Rimmer," I said, and the transmission was cut off.

Our anti-aircraft guns ceased to fire, the missile silos were silenced, and our main and secondary armament returned to normal position.

We kicked the engine as high as it would go, and returned to base, all the time a mission accomplished soundtrack playing from our ship's loudspeakers; inside and out.


	8. Stowaway Discovered

Wilkia- Ch. 8: Stowaway Discovered

#=#  
The year is 2017, month April, day 19, Thursday.

We had returned to base yesterday, but the job was nowhere near done. There were still injured to attend to, and there had been many fatalities during and after the battle.

But mostly during.

Whoever said: "there is glory in a victory" needs to be taken out and beaten to death with a stupid stick. They had obviously never realized the extent of the casualties, and THEY mustn't have to had to personally inform the families of the deceased. (As if experiencing their passing wasn't hard enough.)

I walked through the fortress' infirmary with my left arm heavily bandaged. I was trying to help a doctor with a patient by handing him his tools, but there was blood and confusion everywhere.

There were injured bodies lying everywhere, moaning in pain. It was horrible to look at. I wanted to help so bad, but knew that I was only one person, and could not help them all.

Then, someone caught my eye. A blonde woman to be exact... She was wearing a dress that was not military, or hospital regulation, yet it had a slightly familiar twist to it...

I put my mask on just in case it was who thought it was... I watched from behind a curtain as she turned around and saw- Hungary...

I pondered how she had gotten here... It had to be in the morning just after I went inside.

I approached her with my mask still on, and tapped her shoulder. Hungary turned around to see me towering over her. I gestured for her to follow me, and we left the infirmary.

Eventually, we got to the Citadel, and from there, I didn't know what to do...

"Amaril," Hungary began, "I can expl-"

"What were you thinking?" I interrupted. "Not only have you betrayed my trust, you could have gotten yourself killed! How do you think I'd have felt if that happened?! Anyone aboard that ship is my responsibility; if you had died in an explosion, I don't know what I'd have done... What I should do right now: is throw you in the dungeon until such a time where we can take you back to the mainland..."

"Please: you don't even know me that well, and up until now, you barley spoke to me. You wouldn't have cared."

"... How dare you?" I asked. "I care for the wellbeing of my entire crew while we are out at sea! After each trip, I get a status report to find out if there were any injuries! If there are passengers aboard, I take responsibility for them! I'm not like some other captains I've heard about that say: 'oh it's his fault because he was the one to go aboard in the first place!' How heartless of a person do you think I am?!"

Hungary merely stood in one place, and stuttered.

I sighed, looking down at the floor. Not knowing what to do, I did the only thing I could think of...

"Come with me," I said. I took her up to the near top of the tower to my apartment. I opened the door to my bedroom, and showed her in. She looked at the room and marvelled.

"It's a very nice place," she said.

"It's yours for the next few days," I said. "I have other places to sleep." I left, and closed the door behind me. As I left the apartment, I locked the door. It may have been unethical, she may not like it, but she had enough food and drink. She would be fine.

It was better than the dungeon...

#=#

I walked down to the port to check on how the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ 's repairs were going, and found Higgins standing at the side of the of the ship with a clipboard in hand.

"Higgins!" I called. "How go the repairs?"

"It's a little worse than we thought, sir," Higgins replied, "we've lost at least 4 anti-air gun turrets per side, at least 35 machine gun mounts have been demolished, and the second bridge appears to have suffered a blow. Fire has burned a lot of the wood on the forward deck, and further more: a reported 37% of the secondary anti-ship guns that are mounted out the side of the hull have been damaged. We have repair crews working at the second bridge, and the craters in the deck, but as far as the anti-air guns go, they'll have to be completely melted down and replaced. The side guns can be repaired within 2 days, but the second bridge will take at least 5. Overall repairs will take about 7 days, but until then, we'll be restricted to a cruiser, and we won't be able to mount a pre-emptive counter-attack."

"Pre-emptive counter-attack?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean, Higgins?"

"You weren't informed sir? The Russians sent us a message, and basically said that the moment we opened fire on their planes, we declared war. The Americans have reported that the Russian Naval Bases at Kola Peninsula have shown more activity than normal. I suggest we make that our first target."

"Fine. Once the fleet gets back, we'll repair them, and then head to attack Kola Peninsula. Get on the horn to America: I want to know if they would defend a perimeter around our home while we are away."

"Understood, sir."

I looked at the ship, and realized that Higgins was right; the damage was greater than anticipated. The entire port side of the ship's structures looked like they went to hell and back.

I knew exactly who caused all of this: My superior, and myself. My superior's lust for an alliance led us to make one, that encouraged America to ask if I wanted to go to the world conference, and my agreeing allowed Russia to launch an attack, and we were now at war. It was our fault.

But I would be the one to fix it.

I would show to the world that if you messed with us, you would find yourself on the business end of high-explosive and armour-piercing shells... Or a recently used plunger.

#=#

I went to my quarters aboard the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ , and prepared myself for sleep, and I was just about to go, when a loud knock came at my door.

"Oh, for God's sake," I muttered. "I'll be there in a sec..." Despite my reassurance of presence in a few moments, another knock came. "For the love of God! Stop that bloody knocking!" I approached the door, still in my sleepwear, and opened it. "Yes?"

"Lieutenant Thatch reporting, captain."

"What is it, Thatch?" I asked.

"Sir, a loud banging is coming from your apartment door in the Citadel. The King is having a very hard time sleeping, so he told me to come get you and straighten out the problem."

"Tell the King, that if he has a problem with the banging, he can come down to the port and sleep in a gun barrel. I refuse to deal with that problem tonight."

"Sir, seriously: what is going on?"

"*sigh*... Don't tell anyone, but Hungary stowed away aboard the Man o' War on the way back and I have her locked up there so she can't go snooping around the place."

"I understand sir, but could you at least give me the key to your apartment so I can reason with her?" Thatch asked.

"No... I'll go do it. Tell the King I'll be over as soon as I get dressed." I replied.

I got dressed, and then walked as slow as reasonably possible just to piss the king off, and keep him up longer. This would be funny...

I got to the floor that my apartment was on, and when I got there, the king was yelling Latin that was so vulgar and offensive, it would have made an American playboy blush. I felt sorry for Lieutenant Thatch, who had to suffer the king's pissing and moaning.

What's going on here?" I asked between laughs.

"There you are!" My superior (if you haven't figured it out by now: the King) yelled. "Whoever you locked in there had been beating on that fucking door for the better part of an hour! If you don't do anything about it, I will personally start lopping heads!"

I stared at him in amazement. "Normally I would say that you need to take a chill-pill and the stick you in a room with no weapons," I said. "But if you will just give me a minute, everything will be fixed."

I unlocked the door, and as Hungary tried to get out, I prevented it. Pushing her back into my apartment, I closed and locked the door behind me. I looked at Hungary with a stern look behind my mask.

"You need to start exercising better judgement, missy," I scolded. "In case you didn't hear that, my superior is pissed beyond pissed, never mind the fact that the door you were beating on is wood from the last tall ship that we built and commissioned; one that I was a proud Captain of. I'm the one that has to deal with that."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have locked me in your apartment," she returned, "and then I wouldn't have had a reason to beat on that door."

"So, why did you beat on the door?" I asked.

"*sigh*... I was getting lonely," she said. "I was getting worried, and anxious; I don't take being alone very well. I'm ok when I know that I can leave, but when I'm trapped..."

"Look- I should have told you earlier, but I have you under home arrest. I don't want you snooping around the place and getting classified information on our stuff."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"My reasons are my own. Ok... Why don't I stay the nights, and keep you company? But, during the daylight, I have a lot of stuff to do; we are currently at war with Russia, and the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ needs to be repaired as soon as possible."

"That would be ok..." Hungary said, quietly and sweetly.

"Alright. Just give me a moment to tell my superior that he can get a good night's sleep. In the meantime, go into my bedroom, and there should be sleepwear in the second drawer down in my dresser. Pick a set, and you may use those," I said, and with that, I went out into the hallway, and informed my superior that all was good.

"So it's fixed?" He asked.

"Yes, my King," I replied. "It was that she didn't like being lonely. Isn't there a phobia for that, Thatch?"

"I believe it's called 'Monophobia,' sir; Mono standing for 'one person, and phobia standing for-" Thatch replied.

"Who cares what it's called and what it means?" my superior asked. "As long as I can get to sleep, I don't care!" And he walked off. Thatch began to follow, but stopped and said-

"So she chose to have you keep her company, sir?" He said, and then lightly elbowed my forearm.

"It's not like that, Higgins." I replied.

I went back into the apartment, and into my bedroom. Hungary was already in the sleepwear I had allowed her to use, but it was oversized as I was considerably larger than she was; it was kind of cute...

She was looking at the models of ships I had on my dresser.

"Did you make these?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied. "They're all the ships I commanded; everything from the 1100s to the present day."

"Most of your tall ships have a Knights Templar cross on the sails... What's up with that?"

Doing some quick thinking, I said: "Those were ships that we hi-jacked from the Knights Templar. They may have been damaged when we took them, but that was easily fixed."

Hungary gave me a look as if to say 'Really? I don't believe you.'

"What? We were brothers! We fought over things like that."

Hungary yawned.

"Ok... Time to go to bed," I said.

"But where will you sleep?" She asked. "You certainly won't be able to sleep with that mask..."

"I'll be fine. I have a recliner in the corner."

"Alright," she said, and she climbed into my bed. I sat down in my recliner, and slowly began to doze off before falling into a deep slumber.


	9. The Repairs

Wilkia- Ch. 9: The Repairs

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 20, Friday.

My dreams were once again filled with thoughts of war. But, this time, it was different...

 _We weren't fighting the enemy we were at King Solomon's temple; we were fighting Russia. We weren't the Knights Templar; we were Hillfield Stronghold._

 _What was going on?_

 _Hungary was giving Russia step-by-step instructions on how to defeat us, and everyone was dying around me. I tried to make it back to the H.S.N. Man o' War, but before I could get to it, it was blown up before my eyes... The flag flew from the mast, and I caught it before it hit the ground. It was burning... I couldn't do a thing about it... With the Man o' War's death, would come the death of me. There was no debate; if our navy fell as easily as that, then our fortress could be overtaken and destroyed in just twice the time..._

 _Allied aircraft were coming down around me, and shells from the other battleships at sea were raining down with them. A few came very close to hitting me, but I still stood there with the flag in my hands._

 _Then, hearing a noise behind me, I turned around to see Russia standing there with a knife in his hands. He run me through with the knife, and whispered into my ear:_

 _"I told you that you would come to my house!" And with that, he smiled obliviously, withdrew his knife, and watched me fall to the ground, trembling._

 _I laid down, my vision becoming blurry at the sides. I saw Hungary standing over me with a frying pan, and as I looked up, she whacked me over the head with it.  
_  
I quickly awoke with a scream, and after realizing that I was safe in my recliner, I got dressed in my casual clothes, and went to get some breakfast. Hungary was already up, and dressed, but it didn't look like she'd eaten.

"Not hungry?" I asked. "You should eat something; it's good for you."

"I am hungry," she replied, "but I haven't a clue about the food in your fridge. I must say though: that shirt is a little unappetizing."

"Oh, uh- sorry about that," I apologized. "I forgot that we have developed food differently from the rest of the world. I'll make you something... And what's wrong with my shirt?" I looked down at my shirt to see a pixelated design of blood, and even some bones on the left side. "Oh."

"What do you mean by 'developed?'" Hungary asked, curiously.

"Hm? Oh- everything can be related to a tech-tree, including food. There can even be a different food tech-tree per household. Any modifications made to one food makes a new and mostly better food, and this is how food evolves. Say I had a ham sandwich, and then added a bit of tuna to it. That would create a new branch of sandwiches called 'tuna-ham sandwich,' and that goes for every aspect of physical things."

"Interesting... So you're saying that if one modification is made to a food, then it's a new tier in the tech-tree?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

As I cooked a food that I found as a favourite, we continued to chat; mainly about the foods in our cultures, with the occasional dip into slightly more exotic waters.

I had a dish on the table for each of us in half an hour, and I sat down with both of them, and then gave one to Hungary. I hoped to God that Hungary liked it. She cut a piece off with the side of her fork, and ate some.

After putting it in her mouth, she looked off into nowhere for a few seconds and then gulped down as much as she could.

She liked it.

"Good?" I asked, unnecessarily.

"Yes," she said. I sighed in relief, and then dug in myself. Hungary was done in 2 minutes to my 7, and even asked for seconds.

"Hold your horses!" I said. "A good meal must be savoured; not gulped down like you only have a second to spare!"

"Sorry," she said. "It was just so good."

"Give me a moment to finish my food, and I'll make some more for you, but then I have to get to work on the _H.S.N. Man o' War_."

"Ok."

=#=

I got down to the port about 45 minutes later, and joined the crew in the repairs.

"Alright, men. What's the first project?" I asked.

"Sir, the first thing to do is get the anti-air guns back up," replied Kenway. "We had the cranes take the turrets up last night and the spare parts were brought in, but they weren't put into place."

"Shouldn't be too hard. A bit of assembly required, that's all."

"Sir, I don't think you know what he means," said Higgins. "The high-angle guns turrets are put together, but not mounted on the ship. That means we have to guide 8, 5-ton anti-air gun turrets into place."

"... Oh."

"The good news is: we have a little help." Kenway explained. "Two cranes are at our disposal, so theoretically, we could mount two gun turrets at a time, but this would be pretty risky in terms of safety."

"Let's play it safe," I said. "Two cranes will mount one turret at a time, and we will all guide the turrets into place as they are loaded onto the ship. We should be done the port side by 3:15."

We guided the new high-angle anti-air turrets into position and mounted them. It did take longer than expected and the drills we were using wouldn't hold a charge very well. We finished repairing the port side turrets by 5:37; two hours more than expected.

I returned to my apartment in the Citadel tired, and sweaty. As I entered, I closed the door behind me, I leaned against it, and collapsed. Then, Hungary walked up to me, kneeled, and got me up.

"How did you work yourself to this point? She asked after sitting me down at the table.

"The repairs on the _Man o' War_!" I replied. "I had to replace 5 high-angle anti-air gun turrets that weight more than 5-tons per piece, and then our drills wouldn't hold a charge long enough for us to fully mount the damn turrets, so we ended up having to use monkey wrenches. Then, one of the cranes holding the turret up experienced problems with the rotation mechanism, and that problem nearly got my friend's head taken off, but did get a pretty big hole knocked into the side of the smokestack; we had to repair that. Once we spent an hour getting the hole fixed, the crane took a half hour to fix, and then ten minutes was spent making sure the turret on the end of the crane wasn't damaged, and the other 20 was guiding it into place."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Luckily, the starboard side's anti-air guns didn't suffer as much damage, so tomorrow will be an easier day."

"Should I cook something?" She asked.

"No, don't bother," I said. "I'll freshen up, have a pain killer or two, and take you to a place in the civilian section. It's actually quite a nice place."

"I thought I was under house arrest."

"As long as you're with me while not in here, you're fine to roam around."

"Will you not be able to eat with that mask on?"

"I'll be fine."


	10. Aftermath of the Repairs

Wilkia- Ch. 10: A Date That's Not a Date

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 20, Friday.

I went into my room, and gathered a clean set of every-day clothes, and then went into the bathroom to get a shower. After washing up and drying off, I put on the new set of clothes, and looked in the mirror.

I could do with a shave. I grabbed the razor, and then started. I had become so good at shaving throughout my 700-year lifetime that I really didn't need shaving cream anymore. It was just a few swipes, a rinse of water, and bam. Done.

Next, I brushed my teeth. I may have been going to eat in a few minutes, but what the hell? If going out to eat was worth doing, it was worth doing well.

After a total of 20 minutes, including shower time, I was ready to go. I walked out, and- where was Hungary?

"Hungary?" I called. "Where are you?" She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, or the bathroom, so where was she? I went into my room to check if she was there, and just didn't hear me.

One word: mistake.

I opened the door, and saw Hungary half naked, and looking in the mirror and it looked like she was trying to decide what to wear.

Blushing, I immediately backed out of my room, and shut the door quietly. Like I normally did, I began to over-think things, and after one thing led to another, and I started lightly tapping my head against the wall. I didn't know how I would keep that image out of my head for the rest of the night.

Instead of continuing to tap my head against the wall, I went to the kitchen, and got a glass of water. It was cool and refreshing as it always was, but more so today; I'd forgotten my water bottle before I went to the _H.S.N. Man o' War_.

"How do I look?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Hungary in the most elegant and classy dress I had ever seen.

"I should have explained this earlier: this is just a casual outing. You don't need formal wear," I said. Hungary gained a sad look, so I did some more quick thinking. "Other than that, you look great."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Ok. You go put some more casual clothes on, and then we'll head out, alright?"

"Alright."

After Hungary spent about half an hour in the bathroom, we were finally able to head out into the Civilian Section. It was spring, so there were some nice trees and flowers blooming in the people's windowsills and gardens, as well as the trees that I planted myself 700 years ago. I took in a breath, and smelled freshly cut grass; a smell I quite enjoyed.

It was about halfway to the restaurant, when I noticed that Hungary had locked arms with me. I blushed a little, and shoved my other hand in my pocket.

It took us ten minutes to get to the restaurant: quite a small amount of time for the size of the city, and the distance from the citadel. We went in, and sat down. Hungary looked at the menu for a few minutes, but had a hard time deciding from the menu...

"There's so many things- I don't know what to choose!" She said, seemingly flustered.

"May I suggest the smoked haddock, and baked potatoes?" I responded. "It's a favourite of mine. I come usually come down here to have a plate on Monday to brighten up my day."

"Why Monday?"

"Because who on God's green Earth wouldn't try to brighten up a Monday?"

"Good point," Hungary said as a waiter came over to the table.

"Hi, my name's Joel, and I'll be taking you order today," he said. "Water will be over in just a minute, unless you would like something else. Have you decided what you would like yet?"

"Uh... yes; we'll have two smoked haddocks, two baked potatoes, I would like an ale," I said. "Would you like something other than water, Hungary?"

"I'll also have an ale, please," Hungary replied.

"Make that two ales," I told Joel.

"Alright. Your order will be out in about ten minutes," Joel said, and with that, he took our order to the kitchen. Like he promised, our order came out in about 10 minutes, and oh, man- It looked good!

"Thank you," I said, "it looks delicious as always."

"You're welcome," he said. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." And he walked away.

"Dig in," I told Hungary. She grabbed a fork, and started eating.

"So, what's life like around here?" She asked, making conversation. "You know- for the average person?"

"Well, as far as needs go, we're a bit of an equalist society," I said. "Things like food and a sturdy shelter are all free of charge here. You could walk into the market place, pick up a batch of carrots as you needed them, and no one would look twice."

"Interesting. That way, no one is homeless or hungry, right?"

"Correct. However, luxuries like: entertainment items brought in from other parts of the globe cost money. Those who have jobs are the ones who can afford to have a TV or smartphone that our spi- agents brought over from the rest of the world."

"So everyone has the basic human rights, but not everyone has things like television?"

"Yes. Our society is much more stable that way. Less people have a reason to steal, and those that do are easily caught and shoved in the dungeon."

We came to an awkward silence.

"What was it like for you living here most of your life?" Hungary asked.

"Good question- you want the long or the short answer?" I replied.

"You know, just for fun, I'm gonna say 'short.'"

"Hell away from Hell."

"Ok... What's been going on?"

"Well... Having only mortals to be friends with, and being immortal myself, I kept experiencing my friends dying around my while I stayed young, and strong. I always had the knowledge that I practically owned this near-impenetrable fortress capable of defending against any attack, but I knew I could not defend anyone against the Angel of Death... However, I do have more experience speaking to mortals unlike other countries and that can help me every once and a while. But that's enough about me; what was your life like?"

"It was almost like any other person," said Hungary. "I had immortals as friends, so no one ever really left my life."

"Except my brother?" I asked.

"Yes... I do miss him..." Hungary said, sadly."

"My brother was killed in the early 1300s by France and England," I said, "and though we fought all the time, I still miss him. That's actually one of the reasons I left: I didn't want to end up like my brother. I am however, lucky in a way that he's not here. He was more set in his ways than I am; we'd have never opened ourselves to the world, and I'd never have met you."

"He and I got along quite well, actually... Until the Battle of King Solomon's Temple... Did he speak much about me?"

"Uh... No, not really," I replied. "Although, I think that he was more devastated than he let off. There were times when I saw him in his room at his desk with his head in his hands..."

I started to get emotional for a sec, as I was nearly fooled by my own lie... I didn't have a brother, and I would have been the brother that my brother (that I was pretending to be) was talking about!

Am I the only person who just got confused?

Anyway: the rest of the night looked simple; pretend to be my non-existent brother so that Hungary won't be able to figure out that I'm the Knights Templar...

We finished out meal at around 8:30, and we still had some time to kill. I took her up to the top of the citadel, just for the sake of getting some privacy. We stood at the edge of the balcony, and looked out at the ocean. There was a beautiful sunset there for our viewing, and it was perfect to look at.

"The view up here is amazing," said Hungary.

"Yes, it is..." I replied. "More often than not, I come up here with a chair, and just watch the sun to down."

"That's it?"

"No. I sometimes come up here with a Bible, and do a bit of religious studies, sometimes I take a nap, and when I'm doing neither of those, I'm remembering the good times I had with long-gone friends..."

I started to lean against the stone half-wall, and looked out into the sunset. As I did so, Hungary hugged my arm, and a whale jumped up out of the water.

"Look!" I said to Hungary as I pointed at the whale. "Thar she blows!"

Hungary looked around, unsure of what I was talking about. "There isn't anyone up here but us. How can a troater be up here?"

"Where the HELL did you get that from?" I asked.

"You said 'thar she blows'!" Hungary half-yelled, flustered.

"Because a whale just surfaced!"

"What does a whale have to do with that phrase?"

"You've never been whaling, have you? 'Thar she blows' is what a whaling ship's lookout would say when a whale broke the surface of the water."

"What type of whale is that?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell from this distance," I replied, as the whale disappeared from sight. "It's most likely a humpback."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since we stopped whaling in 1938, the population of humpback whales in this area has increased exponentially. They seem to like something about these waters."

"I thought whaling was banned in the 1960s. Why wouldn't you stop there?"

"We stopped needing to," I said. "We had all the leather we would ever need, we had enough meat to last us a good 70 years, and not only that, but we realized a lot faster than the rest of the world that the whale population was declining faster than anyone could control by setting mere limits on how many whales could be brought ashore. Someone had to stop, and we stopped first. Our agents were given orders to convince country governments to outlaw whaling at least until such time when whales were in vast numbers again. They failed in Japan, and a few other countries, but at least we got the ones we did. Humpback Whales will stay around for another 1600 years as long as no one begins to allow whaling in the countries that banned it."

"Ok..."

"As we were in solitude while we observed the world," I continued, "we paid attention to the world's mistakes. The Atomic Bomb, radical communism, and racism are just a few of the world's mistakes that are outlawed in our territory."

"That makes sense."

"I used to have a creed: nothing is true, everything is permitted. As I watched the world develop, I saw that creed have less and less merit each day.

After a while, I took up my brother's way: order is peace, but peace is confusion between two wars. Be prepared for war, but never deal the first blow. Have order amongst your people, but never suppress the evolution of society."

"That does sound like the Knights Templar."

I looked into Hungary's eyes and saw that she was still oblivious to the truth about me. I wondered if it was acceptable to put her through this; she truly thought that I wasn't the Knights Templar, but was his brother instead, and a brother that didn't exist in the first place no less. She thought that I was dead, and that she would have no chance for redemption.

Be honest: am I being an asshole?

The date-that-wasn't-really-a-date ended, and we returned to my apartment. Hungary fell asleep quite fast, and I soon followed.


	11. Dangers in the Deep

Wilkia- Ch. 11: Dangers in the Deep

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 21, Friday.

I woke up in my recliner to see Hungary looking at me, concern in her eyes. I got up, and instantly felt top-heavy.

"Are you alright, Amaril?" She asked. "When I woke up, You wouldn't stop rolling around, and you were muttering..."

"I'm fine," I said. "I was having another nightmare is all. It's been happening a lot recently. It's nothing."

"Is it because of me?" Hungary asked. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" I was a little taken aback; it was her that kept haunting my dreams, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her; I didn't want to insult her or talk about what the dreams were about.

"N-no," I lied. "It's not you. It's Russia."

"If you say so... So what's for breakfast?"

"You can do yourself some ham and eggs, can't you? I need to get down to the _Man o' War_ and get to work on the repairs. That ship won't repair itself."

"I suppose so. Remember to take some water and a sandwich or two with you when you go..."

"Sandwich?"

=#=

I was at the _Man o' War's_ repair site, when I saw my bridge officers. They seemed to be debating something. I approached them to see what was going on.

"We can't get the gun repaired in time!" Said Kenway. "We need to get a new gun installed."

"If we get a new gun installed," began Higgins, "we risk lives. The gun installation would become too rushed leaving more room for error. Those guns weigh as much as half a mid-sized destroyer, and don't even get me started on the risk of removing the frontal armour for the turret! We can't get the gun replaced in time without risking lives!"

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"The damage to the 5th gun-turret was more extensive than we originally thought, and genius here wants to replace one of the guns entirely! It's madness!"

"How long would it take to repair the gun?" I asked.

"About a day," said Kenway. "We would have to wait 3 days to have the _Man o' War_ ready for combat, but if we replace the gun, we could save 16 hours, but pacifist Higgins is concerned about lives."

"Why, you-"

"It's just another day," I said, cutting Higgins off. "We can wait that long. Kenway, Higgins: a word if you please."

"Yes sir," the two said in unison. I took them around the corner and made sure there was no one around.

"Look- you two need to stop arguing," I said. "I know you two don't like each other, but we are currently at war! We need to repair this ship, and strike back before Russia launches a fleet to find our base. I will not tolerate fighting between my bridge officers, because if I do, then we've already lost... So, long story short: SAVE IT FOR THE ENEMY!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now let's go. The ship won't repair itself."

=#=

We were half finished the starboard side of the ship, when I felt a huge pain in my head. It felt sharp, and sudden; it felt like a knife blade had just warped into my brain.

I collapsed, holding my head and yelling. Everything went blurry, and the crane suddenly stopped. A voice was calling out to me, but it felt far away, and helpless. It soon came into focus as the pain went away...

"Sir?! Are you alright?!" yelled Higgins.

"Y-yes," I replied. "It's gone. The pain is gone."

"Sirs!" Yelled a lieutenant, rushing towards us. "A man has gone berserk and is running through the civilian section! There's been 12 deaths already!"

"That would be what's causing the pain," I said. "Higgins, Kenway! Let's go!"

Higgins, Kenway and I raced to the civilian section and upon getting there, we saw chaos. There were bodies in the street, blood pouring down into the sewers, and people mourning and cowering.

"Looks like this is where he started," I said, needlessly. "Take the bodies to the morgue immediately. Where is the attacker now?"

"Area 2-B," said the lieutenant.

"Let's go!" I drew my sword, and started bolting. If my theory was correct, this could get out of hand fast, and if it did: the entire civilian section would have to be demolished.

"Reports now state the attacker is in area 2-D..." Said the lieutenant again, looking at a data pad. "No... 3-D... 4-D... 5-D! Whoever this guy is, he's fast!"

"Time to intercept?" I asked.

"30 seconds, and he should be right in front of us!"

And there he- no, IT was. The attacker stood 20 meters in front of us, eyeing us down like a nicely seasoned chicken.

The attacker couldn't look worse. By that I mean: he looked like he had been dead for quite some time. Chunks of his flesh were gone, what remained of his skin was near black, his exposed teeth looked like they could fall apart at the slightest poke, and his clothes were torn apart and bloody.

Remembering something dark, I knew that this was a problem. A BIG problem.

"Damn it," I muttered, and then I yelled: "destroy the brain! Fast! And for God's sake, don't let it bite you!"

We all pulled out pistols and began shooting at the mummified man. Most of our shots either hit him in the upper torso, lower jaw, or missed entirely. We had to split formation to keep him from getting at us. At one point he almost had Higgins.

After a while of dodging and counter-attacks, I finally got him. After the light left his eyes, he fell to the ground and started thrashing violently. His thrashing soon slowed, and his body became limp. It slumped to the ground. I took my sword and drove it through his brain. No chances.

"Sir, what was that?!" Asked Higgins.

"Long before you were born Higgins," I began, walking to the catacomb entrance, "in fact: just a few years after we got the catacombs up and running, a gas unknown to us was released by someone, or something, and it began to kill people off left and right. These people that died due to the gas were able to walk around even after vital signs were gone.

For a while, it was fine. We cut off the catacombs that had been gassed, and allowed these undead people to walk among us. They were still the same people... For a while.

After a few weeks, the undead people began to get aggressive. They began to crave bloodshed. We drew the line when a man killed a family and ate the brains of those he killed. All undead were to go back into the gassed catacombs. As we forced them back into the catacombs from whence they came, they attacked the guards and the guards became aggressive. We lost many good men getting them back in the catacombs.

Just recently, we set up cameras and microphones at the airlock to keep track of them, and now all can be heard from them is the same word over and over again: brains. These undead have even gone as far as to beat on the door, but none get through. As the time has gone by, the bodies of the undead have decayed."

"It's like they said in the Bible: the dead will rise..." Commented Higgins.

"Yes, but the difference is that we have kept this under control... Until now."

"What should we do with those in the morgue?" Asked Kenway.

"Execute them. Destroy their brains. There's nothing we can do for them now but make sure they didn't die in vain."

Kenway went to the morgue with the unfortunate news, while Higgins and the Lieutenant followed me down into the catacombs, and we went to the door that closed off the abandoned section.

When we got there, there was nothing evidently wrong with the door. It was closed, locked, and it looked like someone had WELDED the door shut. No one could've gotten in or out.

"You two stand back," I said. "I want to inspect the door up close..." I approached the door and from the other side, moans, groans, tortured yells, and the word 'brains' were being repeated by what seemed like a thousand voices. As I looked around the door, I heard the position of the voices change, and thought: 'we made this door sound proof... Why can I hear what's on the other side?'

I followed the sound of the voices, and soon came to a crack in the door. I immediately stopped breathing, and a smell filled my nostrils. This was the explanation to the zombified man up on the surface. He must have been hidden in his house for a long time.

More importantly: how did this crack get here, and how many has the gas infected.

I sealed the crack with a temporary sealant, and then ordered an official crew team to come down and fix any impairments on the door, as well as make improvements, and start doing tests on the civilians to make sure there were no more infections.

By the time Higgins, the lieutenant and I got back up to the surface, it was 6 o'clock. We returned to the port to finish mounting the high-angle gun, stopped by the port's pub for a drink, and then returned to our homes.

As I entered my apartment in the citadel, There was a divine smell in the air; certainly better than the smell of the gas.

"Alright, Hungary," I called, "what have you done to my place? It didn't smell like this when I left."

"I just cooked up a ham," she said with a smile. "I hope you like it!"

"As long as it's food, I'll eat it," I said. "I had a bit of a miss-happening that left me hungrier than a bear that just came out of hibernation."

"Sit down," said Hungary, "I'll get you a plate."

"Not in my place, you won't," I replied. "I will get you a plate. Just sit down, and enjoy the meal you cooked."

"Thank you."

I went to the counter, and started carving the ham, dividing slices between plates as I went. When each plate had three slices, I moved on to the other foo- what the hell was that?

"Uh- Hungary..."

"Yes?"

"What's this?" I asked wearily as I stated at a pot of white matter.

"That?" Hungary replied, confused. "Those are mashed potatoes..."

"There's no way that those are potatoes!" I retorted, surprised. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes... Have you never had mashed potatoes before?"

"No, I haven't. Like I said: I don't pay much attention to things like food from other cultures. I can recite the American aircraft built since 1938 by rote, but I never pay attention to American foods."

After an awkward dinner due to my limited knowledge on foods from other cultures, Hungary and I went to bed, and went to sleep faster than an F-35.


	12. The Destruction of Kola Peninsula

Wilkia- Ch. 12: The Destruction of Kola Peninsula

#=#  
The year is 2017, month April, day 24, Monday.

"Sir..." Came a distant voice.

I groaned.

"Sir," it came again, but this time a little louder.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Sir!" The voice yelled.

My eyes snapped open to see Higgins standing over me. I quickly got up, put my hand over Higgins' mouth, and led him out of my room.

"Jesus, Higgins!" I yelled in a hushed tone. "It must be 5:00 in the morning! What do you think you're doing entering my apartment?! You could've woken Hungary!"

"Sir, from what I'm told: Hungarians can sleep through anything. Other than that, the repairs and reloading to the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ have been completed. The rest of the fleet got in the other day, and have been re-armed."

"Couldn't be more pleased! See you in an hour!" I replied.

"Sir- whilst withdrawing, the fleet received a message from the Americans that Russian patrols in our waters have increased. Our radar readings confirm it."

"Ten more minutes!"

"Sir-"

"FIVE minutes! I'll put my hat on!" I told Higgins.

"Sir! We have to go now!" Higgins yelled.

I sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"I'll get ready," I said. "I'll be on the bridge in 30 minutes. Get the crew ready and arm all weapons. Have the other ships do the same.

"Yes, sir!" Higgins saluted, and then ran of to the _Man o' War_. I sighed, and went back into my room

I completely forgot to change into sleepwear last night, so I had slept in my casual clothes. No matter. I went to my wardrobe, and got a fresh uniform. Heading into my bathroom, I got dressed.

After I finished in the bathroom, I was just about to leave when I remembered Hungary... I'd have to leave her a note...

"Hungary,  
The fleet was prepared on schedule, so we've set sail for a Russian naval base that poses the biggest threat. I had it from a reliable source that you could sleep through anything, so I didn't bother trying to wake you. Don't worry; I will get you back to Europe as soon as possible. I just have to deal with this first.

Also, I'm told Austria has been worrying, so I've have notified Austria of your whereabouts... That was an awkward conversation...  
-Amaril."

As I walked onto the bridge of the _Man o' War_ , Kenway saw me and said- "Captain on the bridge!"

"At ease," I said. I approached the Captain's seat, and looked at the my bridge officers. "Men, I'm not going to lie to you. Today, we are going to make history. We are attempting something never before attempted by man: we will attack the Naval installations of Kola Peninsula, Russia. The fight could be difficult, we will certainly take heavy casualties, but we must pull this off. If we don't, then the Russian patrols will discover our home, and we could all very well die."

"Understood!" replied my bridge officers.

I took the microphone to broadcast my voice across the ship, and spoke into it. "Crew of the _H.S.N. Man o' War_... We are attempting something never before attempted by man: we will attack the Naval installations of Kola Peninsula, Russia. I will not lie to you; the fight will be long, difficult, and gruesome. Any of you who do not wish to go, leave the ship now, and forfeit your rank at the citadel. Those of you who stay, will be defending your nation, and will be rewarded for doing so. I expect you to be alert at all times, and to obey your superiors. That is all." I put the microphone down, and sat in the captains seat. My bridge officers were looking at me anxiously. "How many have left?" I asked.

"None, sir. Your orders, captain?" Lieutenant Thatch asked.

"... All hands alert, and full speed ahead," I said. "Have the fleet meet and get into formation 4 miles to sea. Destroy any Russian patrol boats you come across, and make for Kola Peninsula Naval Base notify me when we are a hundred miles from the enemy's port."

#=#  
The year is 2017, month April, day 26, Wednesday.

A knock came at my door, and a voice came from behind it.

"Sir, Lieutenant Thatch reporting! We're within a hundred miles of Kola Peninsula."

"Good," I replied through the door. "I'll be on the bridge in a moment."

I put my hat on, and left my quarters. Just as I was opening the door, I paused to look back at my bedside table; it had a picture of Becky... I smiled at it, and then left my cabin, closing the door behind me.

"Report!" I yelled as I stepped onto the bridge.

"Sir," Kenway began, "on the way here, we sunk 12 out of 15 known Russian patrol boats. Damage exists, but is minimal. The American Navy has chosen to set up a blockade around our waters and it's holding strong. We have loaded our main battery guns with anti-air rounds in anticipation of Russian aircraft carriers and airbases. Our radar and sonar systems are experiencing difficulty because of the cold temperatures, but are still operational."

"Good. Make sure everyone is on their toes. We attack in one hour. Engines ahead at cruising speed, and signal all our carriers, 5 cruisers, and all submarines and have them hold this position. Have the carriers launch their aircraft in 30 minutes, and have our submarines and cruisers protect the carriers."

"Allies have been informed of the current strategy," said Higgins. "Incoming transmission from H.S.N. Long-Arm."

"Put it through to my console, Higgins."

"Yes, Sir!"

A screen turned on in front of me, and Admiral Rimmer's face appeared. He looked concerned...

"Look, buddy," he said, "I'm not so keep on surrendering to the Russians, but you've chosen a big target. Are you sure that even OUR navy can pull it off?"

"Sure: no," I replied. "Probable: yes. We have this port cornered. They have no escape, and our battleships have a 55-mile firing range. As long as we know where something is, we can kill it, and we know where that harbour is.

"If you say so, Bongo, but I have a bad feeling about this; that naval base has nuclear and ballistic missiles in their arsenal, and we only have small anti-ship and anti-air missiles."

"We can do this, Admiral Rimmer. If you're doubtful of that, then abandon ship, set the scuttling charges, and make course for England."

"I'm not going to abandon ship; You should know me better. Good luck doing the dirty work, Captain."

"Thanks," I said. "Over and out. Higgins! Cut off communications, and let's get dirty. Thatch, full speed ahead for Kola Peninsula!"

The fleet separated, and as the battleships, the majority of the cruisers, the destroyers, and the gunboats moved ahead, the carriers, some of the cruisers, and the submarines stayed behind. After around 30 minutes, we came into gun range of Kola Peninsula Naval Base. The roar of jets was heard overhead, and the radio was bombarded by messages from the squadrons reporting in.

We were ready.

"All squadrons," I yelled, "Move in to take out their carriers and aircraft! All warships with sufficient gun range, fire on the enemy warships at will!"

"Helm awaiting orders, Captain!" Said Thatch.

"Alert all ships that we will be moving in closer to engage the enemy. Request that 2 cruisers move in and cover us. When we are 14 miles away from the nearest ship, turn so that all main turrets are ready to release broadside salvo to starboard! Kenway: rotate gun turrets 4 and 5 to 90 degrees to starboard!"

"Sir! Radar contacts at 11 o' clock! Looks like enemy jets! They're moving to engage our aerial units!"

"Load anti-air shells in gun-turret number 2 and rotate the turret to shoot at the enemy jets!"

"Loaded and ready to fire, sir!"

"FIRE!"

The guns on the second gun-turret roared to life as fire erupted from the barrels. Four anti-air shells flew through the air to their target, and took it out. Our aerial units would have an easier time.

"Kenway! Reload the second gun-turret with a mix of armour-piercing and high-explosive and aim for the enemy carriers!" I yelled. "Blow them into oblivion!"

"Loaded and ready to fire!"

"FIRE!"

As we got closer to the enemy base, the number of enemy ships lessened. Any anti-ship missiles fired at us were demolished by our aircraft, and our cannons were keeping a steady salvo of steel flying at the enemy.

"Sir! We're within 17 miles of the nearest enemy ship!" Yelled Higgins.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the ship, and we took a slight list to starboard as the pressure wave threw us.

"Report, Higgins!" I demanded.

"It's coming in... That hit was a big one, Captain! Most of our secondary armament on the port side has been demolished, a shell has penetrated the engine room, and several officers' quarters are gone! Whatever hit us is pissed off!"

There's also a new radar contact about 5 miles off the port bow! Sir... It's one of the Russian Super-Weapons! Allied air units say that we're going up against the Russian Super-Battleship: Stalin!"

"I have a visual!" yelled Kenway, frantically. "Captain, they're coming straight at us!"

"Open all available guns!" I responded. "Target: the Russian Battleship: Stalin!"

"Shots out... It's a hit, but the most damage it did was knocking out a missile launcher!"

"Pressurize the ship! Hard to starboard and keep all available guns trained on and firing at the target! We'll blow them out of the water!"

"Captain, if they land hits on us with those missiles at the range we would be firing on them, we'd be fish bait!" Yelled Higgins.

"I know the variables, Higgins! Just do it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Our ship leaned to starboard as the Russian super-weapon loomed towards us looking deadly as it did so. Our cannons and secondary guns were letting loose the high explosive into the enemy ship's superstructure and giving it all the hell they could muster. After a minute or two, we were nearly perpendicular to the massive enemy warship.

"Sir, we've loaded all guns with a mix of high-explosive and armour-piercing! We have to hope for the best!" Shouted Kenway.

"Our allies are catching up with us as our course changes to the west," said Higgins. "At this rate, we'll have the enemy super-weapon destroyed by the time our ships are able to open fire on the military installations."

"We are perpendicular with the enemy warship! Vulnerable areas targeted, and we are ready to fire." Kenway reported again.

"Cover your ears and fire all guns in t-minus 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... OPEN FIRE!" I yelled.

At the same time, all the guns on the _Man o' War_ let loose. The ship strafed and took a massive lean to port through the water due to the sheer force of the recoil. I closed my eyes, covered my ears braced myself so I wouldn't fall over, and hoped my crew did the same. As the ship balanced out, I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see a wall of black smoke...

"Thatch! Hard to starboard! Get us around that smoke wall!"

"Aye, captain!"

We began to pick up speed and sail around the smoke and as we did, we saw a flaming wreck of a ship beginning to slip beneath the waves.

The Russian super-weapon: Stalin was no more. It's bow was mangled beyond all recognition, the masts and lines were completely demolished and- oh, that's just comical; the range finder made a splash landing from 500ft in the air.

"We did it, crew," I began, "we've defeated one of the strongest ships in the Russian Armada."

The bridge officers exhaled from relief, and placed their hats on their dashboards. Just as we thought it was over, Higgins looked at his dashboard first with confusion, then disbelief, and finally, fear.

"Captain..." He said, "I think you might want to take a look at this transmission... Putting it up on the big screen..." As he did so, the face of Vladimir Putin: the Russian Prime Minister appeared on the viewing screen.

"You have fought well, Navy of Hillfield Stronghold," he said with a thick Russian accent. "But you have not achieved victory at Kola Peninsula. We have nuclear missiles ready to launch at your position. You either surrender to us, or be blasted out of the water and into space."

"You're bluffing," I said. "You can't launch nuclear weapons without attacking the entire world, and that includes yourself! The radiation would not only destroy Kola Peninsula and us, but all things around it!"

"Is that a theory your willing to test?" Putin returned. "Your decision in five minutes...


	13. A Fateful Decision

Wilkia- Ch. 13: A Fateful Decision...

=#=  
The year is 2017, month April, day 26, Wednesday.

"Higgins, cut off communications," I said... After Putin's face disappeared from the big screen, I hung my head in thought and shame...

'How could I have forgotten about the nuclear armaments?!' I thought. 'I know everything about the entire world's technology and I forgot something as obvious and dangerous as that?! How stupid am I?!'

"What are we going to do, Captain?" asked Higgins.

"Not much we can do," replied Kenway. "Nuclear armaments were eventually going to destroy the world, it might as well be now."

"Don't speak like that, Kenway," said Thatch. "I've had enough of your 'the world is doomed' bullshit. Either talk about something positive, or don't say anything at all."

"I believe Higgins was asking me, officers," I said, breaking up the would-be fight. "Higgins, are there any nuclear missile silos that have range on us?"

"Only the ones in Kola Peninsula, sir," he replied.

"Do we know where the control station for said missiles is?"

"There are two. We only know where one is. We do know that they're both in the city.

Putin's face came back up on the screen, "You have 3 minutes and 30 second. Hurry up." And then it disappeared.

"Sir, we can't possibly find and destroy both missile control stations in time!" Higgins yelled at me.

"Then what can we do?" Asked Kenway, frantically.

"Well, we can't just sit here and get blown up," said Thatch. "We have to do something!"

"CAPTAIN!" Yelled Higgins.

Everyone looked at me as if I had the key to life.

"... Load high explosive and flatten the harbour," I said. "Have our other ships do the same."

"But sir-"

"I SAID 'FLATTEN THE HARBOUR,' KENWAY!"

"Y-yes, sir," Kenway mumbled. "Higgins, order all ships to turn their broadside on the harbour. Thatch, have our ships do the same."

"Roger that, Kenway," Thatch and Higgins replied in unison.

Kenway rotated all of the cannons 90 degrees to port as the _Man o' War_ slid into position.

"All ships open fire on the enemy harbour in ten," he said, reluctance on his face, but efficiency in his voice. "T-minus 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Open fire."

All ships started to open fire. A few seconds later after each ship fired their guns, we saw the enemy harbour go up in flames. Every building, every warship, everyone in that city was demolished, destroyed, or killed.

I slumped back in my seat, and felt ashamed, and proud of my decision at the same time. We had saved the population of the Earth by disabling the nuclear launch control centres, and for that I am proud, but we took and lost a great many lives in this attack, and for that... I was ashamed... I could only imagine how Kenway felt...

"Incoming transmission, sir," said Higgins. Putin's face returned to the big screen.

"You have proven yourself smarter than we thought, Captain. Next time, we will not underestimate you. Until the next time," he said, and then the face on the big screen changed. It was Russia...

"Hello there, Hillfield Stronghold," he said with a pleasant look. "I see you have met my friends down at Kola Peninsula."

"Yes," I replied, "the only problem was we wanted to hit you before you hit us a second time. Shame, really; otherwise we'd have gotten along quite well..."

"Well, I have a request for you," Russia continued. "Meet me at the missile silos in Kola Peninsula's ruins."

"Alright, deal. That actually plays right into my schedule; I was planning on going ashore alone and disarming the missil-"

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY MISSILES!" Russia yelled.

"But-"

"NO ONE!"

"Uh-"

"NO TOUCHIE MISSILES!"

"You love your missiles, don't you Russia?"

"Da. It is my favourite thing in the world to have many, many missiles."

"Ok, then. I'll see you on shore in a few minutes?"

"I am a few minutes away, yes. In the meantime, don't touch my missiles," Russia replied, and his face faded away as the screen turned off and communications were ceased.

If my theory on how combat worked between two human countries, then I knew I had already won this fight, but I still had to give orders to my crew to keep them occupied

"Kenway," I began, "return guns to normal position and take a break. When I get back, I want you to meet me in my quarters.

Higgins, I want you to check the radar and communication equipment. Make sure everything is in working order. Order all allied vessels to regroup in England and wait for us there. I also want you to get to work on getting the officer's quarters worked out, and find out how many casualties we have.

Thatch, go down to the engine room and make sure everything is working as efficiently as possible. I want us to be able to get out of here before Russian reinforcements arrive. We are in no condition to get into another fight with ships.

I will be going ashore in a rowboat. If I'm not back in three hours, send a lifeboat full of infantry and medics to come and get me. That is all, as you were."

As I rowed into the remains of the harbour and went ashore, I looked back to see the majority of the fleet disappear behind the horizon. The only ship that remained was the _Man o' War_... As the sun set, he looked beautiful anchored just off shore.

'At least there's beauty in the instruments of war,' I thought. 'Otherwise, we'd be better off playing chess. Even those video games would do...'

I walked towards the missile silos and as did, I came across many bodies. It was disgraceful. Because politics demanded that two countries go to war, good civilians and soldiers alike die on both sides. Something caught my eye... I walked over to it, bent over, and picked up a little doll. It looked expensive, but good quality... At least it had been. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

I put the doll back where I found it, and walked to the missile silos. As I got there, it was a large open space with the missile silos poking out of the ground. One or two of them had shown signs of opening, but had stopped because of the destruction of their control centre.

"So, you have come," came a voice from behind.

"Did you expect anything else?" I replied, turning around to see Russia. "You have declared war on me while I did nothing to provoke you. Naturally, I wanted to ensure my safety. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I suppose I would, yes. But keep in mind that I thought you were a week country in need of protection. Now I see otherwise."

"I suppose you called me here to fight?"

"I did, yes."

"Then let's get this over with..." I took my hat and coat off and laid them on a closed missile silo. Russia did the same with his over coat. "Hand-to-hand? Or are weapons on the playing field?"

"It's your choice," Russia replied. "Personally, I like to use weapons. You remember Magic Metal Pipe of Pain?"

"Now, how could I forget my best friend?" I asked, drawing my sword.

I lunged at Russia and kicking him in the gut, I landed the first blow. After that, I was to fast. All Russia could do was evade or block my attacks.

The fight was mostly one-sided, with Russia getting the occasional hit on me, but it was mostly I that hurt him. My years of training alone were finally paying off. After a while, I did make a mistake.

Russia suddenly pulled out a sledgehammer and hit me hard. I was sent flying a few feet, and ended up on my back. Russia went in for the final blow with his mallet, but at the last second, I sliced the head of the hammer off and tripped Russia. Russia fell on his side as I got up, and held his pipe up to defend himself. I knocked that out of his hands with my sword, and held the blade to his neck.

"Concede," I said.

"... Fine," Russia muttered.

"FOR ALL TO HEAR!" I yelled.

"I- CONCEDE!" Russia replied, loudly and reluctantly.

"*sigh*... You leave with your honour intact... And I with your shield, and victory!" I said, and I took the remains of his sledgehammer to hold them up high.

Behind me, Russia picked up his pipe, and spoke a phrase in Russian.

"ублюдок," he muttered, and he whipped the pipe at my head. Turning around just in time, I dodged the pipe which clattered to the ground a few feet behind me, and I threw the mallet's handle at Russia, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

But I wasn't done... I took the head and broke both of Russia's arms with it. When he woke up, he would think twice about coming near me again.

Since Russia was out cold for a while, I supposed I could get to disarming his missiles... And I did so. He wouldn't be able to launch any attacks or nuclear missiles from the Kola Peninsula for a good, long while.

I boarded the _Man o' War_ a while later and gave the order to rendezvous with the fleet in England. I did however, have to do something. I returned to my quarters.

"Lieutenant-Commander Kenway, please report to the Captain's quarters immediately," I said over the inter-com. A few minutes later, A knock came at my door. "Come in."

"You asked to see me, Captain?"

"I shouldn't have told you to destroy the harbour. That was unfair of me," I replied.

"Sir, it was necessary. I don't blame you for ordering what you did," Kenway replied.

"Nonsense. I should have done it myself; not have someone else do it and have it on their conscience and soul. For that, I must apologize."

"Sir, this isn't necessary. We did what we had to do. If we hadn't, the world would be in chaos. We're doing what we've always done as the Knights Templar. We've kept the world safe, and in order."

"But we haven't, have we. If the world were in order, we wouldn't be at war with Russia..."

"Speaking of which sir," began Kenway, "the Russians have made an arrangement with our King. We are now allies with Russia."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, standing up.

"Sir, I thought you'd be pleased! We won't have to fight anymore!"

"THAT IMBECILE ON A THRONE! I swear: if he even THINKS about making another alliance, I will personally send him to HELL!"


	14. King's Arrest

Wilkia- Ch. 14: King's Arrest

=#=

The year is 2017, month April, day 28, Friday.

The fleet was pulling back into port, but I had the _Man o' War_ class and _Hellcat_ class ships anchor a few miles away. This way, the rest of the fleet could dock without us in the way, and docking could get done quicker.

When we finally did dock, I sighed in content as my feet stepped onto the ground. No more being thrown around by the seas... At least for a while... I was home.

But there was also a problem at home... And I had to deal with it. Higgins and I walked to the citadel together discussing how we would get the ships repaired and back in order as fast as humanly possible. As I got to the base of the citadel, I said goodbye  
to Higgins who had to return to the port, and went up the stairs to my apartment.

The closer I got to my door, the more suspicious I got... There was yelling audible from halfway down the citadel... My pace started to quicken.

By the time I got to my floor, I was in a full on run. I saw America standing in the middle of the hallway, a mix of horrified and confused plastered to his face

"What's going on here?!" I asked.

"That King of yours is crazy!" America replied.

"Tell me something I don't know..."

"He's dunk off his ass, and rampaging around the place in nothing but a pair of socks and a hat!"

"Where is he?"

"He just went into your apartment..."

"... Oh, God... America, you go home and take 5. I'll deal with my king..."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" And with that, America left as fast as he could without making it seem like that was what he was doing.

"Bye..." I said after he was out of sight.

I heard muffled shouting coming from inside my apartment, and pressed my ear to the door. I heard female's voice, remembered Hungary, and realized what must be going on. I tried opening the door... Locked.

"Hillfield Stronghold Military Police! Open up!" I yelled. The muffled yelling continued. Either they hadn't heard me, or they were ignoring me... I would have to bust down the door.

I put my mask on, (because: Hungary), backed up against the opposite wall, and using it to push myself off, I lunged at the door. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, a splintered door beneath me... I was in, but my door was no longer in working condition.

The yelling was still muffled, but now I could tell that Hungary sounded frantic... It was coming from my room... I got up, and working quickly but quietly, I entered my room.

"Come on! Let's 'negotiate'!" Yelled my superior: the King to Hungary. He had her pinned to the bed, and she was struggling to keep him off of her. Worst part: he was... Well, in the nip...

"No!" Yelled Hungary. "I don't want to!" Hungary noticed me and I put my finger over my mouth to let her know to keep quiet about the king and Hungary were yelling back and forth, I drew my sword as silently as possible, raised the sword as  
if I were going to lop his head off, but instead of doing that, I hit him over the head with the handle. The King fell to the bed, half unconsciousand bleeding from his head. I grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him to the floor.

I then turned to Hungary, who was looking at the king with hatred. I reached out and moved closer to comfort her, but she threw something at me.

"Don't f**king touch me!" She yelled. I looked at her with a hurt look, which then turned to a stern look with a hint of anger.

"I was just trying to help," I said.

"Well, I don't want your help..."

"...Fine. Then you won't get it," I snapped, with that, I picked up the king who was drooling onto the carpet, and dragged him to the dungeon. After throwing him and a set of clothes in a cell, I spoke to him.

"You know why you are here," I said. "You have broken the laws of our stronghold, you have several times threatened the safety of our home, and have disgraced yourself in the eyes of God. Not only that, but you disobeyed one of the few Satanic commandments  
that we follow: 'Thou shalt not make sexual advances unless thou art given a mating signal.' You knew the law, you read the Bible, you acted against them. you are not fit to be king, and you will hence forth be replaced by someone who is. Be prepared  
to face the consequences for your actions. Your hanging will be on Monday at 14:00. Until then, you know how to put on a set of clothes."

And with that, I left.

Returning to my apartment, I was greeted with bitterness.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hungary, angrily.

"I live here; I do not need a reason to be here nor have a particular task in mind." I said. "However, since you asked, I intend to repair the door I destroyed whilst rescuing you."

"I did not need rescuing..." She said. "I was fine..."

I noticed that her dress was somewhat torn at the torso and chest.

"Here," I said, putting my coat around her. "Now sit down, calm down, and please be quiet..."

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked. "I don't need it."

"Because..." I paused. This was a bit of an awkward question to answer. "Because I'm trying to apologize..."

"Then take me home..."

"... Alright," I said. "I'll get you home one way or another..."

"What do you mean, 'one way or another?' "

"My flagship is under repairs, and I don't know if we have a fast ship that isn't in the dry docks..."

"Oh..."

Hungary and I headed down to the docks; it was nothing she hadn't seen on the way in, and we looked to see if there was a ship ready for use. We were in luck; the H.S.N. Iron Side was available. I had my bridge officers transferred, and we set sail for  
La Rochelle.

=#=

The year is 2017, month April, day 29, Saturday.

We arrived in La Rochelle, France, and docked. Hungary and I went ashore, but I ordered the crew to stay with the ship.

"Can you make it home on your own, or do you want me to walk with you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind if you walked with me if you want to," replied Hungary.

"So, Option 2?"

"Yes..."

I looked out into the sand dunes, and remembered that I left my helmet there. If it hadn't been tampered with, it should have been there.

"Alright, let's go," I said, "but I want to look for something first. Something I left here a long time ago..."

I took her into the sand dunes, and I looked for my helmet. I eventually found it. Or where it had been... There was a small imprint where it had been. I knelt down to look at it.

"Damn it, I muttered. "It's gone..."

"What is?" Asked Hungary.

"Oh, nothing..." I replied. "It doesn't matter. Let's get going..."


	15. A Secret Revealed

Wilkia- Ch. 15: A Secret Revealed

The year is 2017, month April, day 30, Sunday.

Hungary and I had gotten on a plane from La Rochelle, and were headed to her house. Well, Austria's house, but for all intended purposes, it was Hungary's house.

The trip was long and quiet. There was abnormal turbulence, but nothing too serious. I did like the quiet, though; it reminded me of just lounging on the top of the Citadel, watching the sunset go down... I felt like I could take a nap... And I did.

As we touched down, I woke up. I wasn't used to the jolt of a large aircraft landing on a runway; I was used to the VTOL aircraft used to extract and deploy our agents. I noticed Hungary had slept through the landing and woke her up.

"Hungary," I said, "we're here."

Hungary awoke rather quickly and seemed pretty chipper for someone who had slept the entire flight, and didn't like to be woken up.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Sometimes the planes make landings in other places for fuel."

"We're here," I replied, determined to get my point across.

After getting through the airport, we called a taxi and gave him the address for Austria's house. It wasn't a very long drive, but it was a little frustrating how people weren't very good drivers; the cab jolted every 25-40 seconds...

You'd think after a century of owning these automobiles, that the world would know how to use the damn things! They knew how to use guns two seconds after they were invented, so why not cars after a century?!

When we got to Hungary's house, we were greeted by Austria. Well, Hungary was anyway. As soon as he saw Hungary, he ran towards her and bear-hugged her.

"Hungary!" He said. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Hungary returned Austria's hug, and buried her face in his chest. I stood by awkwardly, not knowing what to do...

"So everyone's home and safe, then?" I asked, "Because I have some stuff I need to sort out with Russia, and then I need to get back to my place by Monday to organize and supervise a hanging."

"You still have hangings?!" Asked Austria in surprise. "Don't you think that's a bit barbaric?"

"There are a lot more barbaric things in the world than hanging, Austria. I could have them burned at the steak... A lot of my friends had to be burned at the steak after the Crusades."

"Wasn't that the Knights Templar that was executed after the Crusades?" Hungary asked, curiously. I could have saved myself right then and there by carrying on the conversation, but of course I went into full-on Headless-Chicken Blind-Panic mode...

"Oh, is that the time?" I said, quickly. "Well, I must be off; can't stick around here all day. Hungary, you can keep the coat and I'll see you later."

As I turned around to return to the airport and get a flight to Moscow, I heard Hungary say behind me: "You're not really His brother, are you?" She asked, quietly. I stopped.

"Would you trust me if you knew the truth?" I asked her, and I took off down the street, Hungary calling after me.

I might not have been an assassin, but I could sure move like one. As I ran around the corners, I grabbed onto the telephone poles and swung myself onto the perpendicular sidewalk. I heard someone behind me, so I picked up my already fast pace.

Now running as fast as I could, I remembered that my military had dispatched a VTOL aircraft to insert a group of agents in one of Austria's facilities. All I had to do was radio in, and call for an evacuation.

My hands thumbled around my belt as I searched for my long-range walkie-talkie. I nearly lost balance while doing so due to my speed, but I managed to get it out. Now, call for an evac was another thing entirely...

"To any available agent ships:" I began, "this is Hillfield Stronghold! I need an evac A.S.A. -"

Suddenly, I was tackled from the side into an alleyway. The long-range walkie-talkie broke upon hitting the ground, and the voice that was trying to get through to me disappeared with a zap.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Hungary, who was now pinning me to the ground.

"Why should I tell you?" I yelled in return. Summoning all the strength I had, I picked up Hungary, shoved her against the wall, and pinned her. "Why are you so hell bent on knowing who I am?!"

"Because if you are who I think you are," Hungary began, "I want to tell you something..."

"Well, I don't care who I am! I don't want you to tell me anything! Now let me leave!"

"But-"

"TWELVE EIGHTY-SIX!" I yelled, letting her go and turning my back to her. "You betrayed me!"

"But that was..."

"The Crusades, yes... That was when you betrayed me."

"But that would mean that you're-"

"The Knights Templar?! Yes, I am. I don't go by the Knights Templar anymore; I go by Amaril. No- I don't even go by that; I go by Hillfield Stronghold!"

"So all that I knew about you was a lie?!"

"Yes, and for good reason! I vowed that I would never speak to you again, and I planned on keeping my word! That was until you stowed away aboard my ship!"

"How could you do that to me? I thought you were DEAD!" Hungary shouted. I turned back around, slowly.

"Really? That's the best you have? 'How could you do that to me?' Well here's the answer: in the same way that you betrayed me during the Crusades! You handed my entire battle history AND strategiesto my enemy, and it's a wonder that we ever got

out of there alive. Never mind the fact that we had the religious artefacts to carry! You betrayed me, and a lot of my friends died because of it, along with my God-damned brother!He sacrificed himself for me because of your actions,so

don't think for a minutethat I am committing some sort of injustice. Compared to what you did to me, I'm that guy that never talks to the former friend who stole his wife! Except you didn't steal anyone's wife! You caused many more deaths than  
/necessary!"

Hungary was beginning to tear up, but I would have none of that.

"You want to know the difference you made?" I asked, remembering my war diary. "Estimated casualties required to succeed at King Solomon's Temple: 150. Estimated casualties sustained at King Solomon's Temple: SEVEN HUNDRED, AND EIGHTY! You multiplied  
/the deaths by five, Hungary! F**KING FIVE! Those were men I was sworn to protect! Men that I had to carry the burden of losing! I had to burn men -burn my brother-at the STAKE to make my death believeable! I am, and will always be in therapy

for the rest of my goddamned life!"

Hungary threw her arms around me, and began crying and pleading with me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice," she cried. "My superior forced me to do it!" I took her arms off me, and held her at arm's length.

"That is no excuse!" I said. "Do you know how many times I have overthrown my superiors in big decisions like that? Over the decades, I have gotten my superiors to change their minds just by giving them the downsides of their decision, and explaining  
/how it was not the best thing to do, so don't you dare hide behind that excuse!"

Hungary ignored me, and just threw her arms back around me, tears flowing down her cheeks. Awkwardly, I returned the hug, unsure of what else to do. Really though, it was all I could do, because contrary to popular belief: I'm not made of stone or  
be honest, I needed a hug too. I didn't care who itwas from...

=#=

The year is 2017, month May, day 1, Monday.

As the _H.S.N. Iron Side_ pulled into the port of Hillfield Stronghold, I was anxiously standing on the edge of the deck waiting to get ashore. I felt the low ship come to a sudden stop and she docked, and leaped off.

I headed to the citadel, expecting to be able to flop down on my bed, and sleep. My world came crashing down when I was reminded that my former superior's hanging would be in an hour. I had an hour to prepare a short speech, shower, and all sorts of other  
/stuff had to be done before the hanging as well.

So I did all that in an hour, and I made my way to the gallows in the civilian section.

My former superior: the former king had been dressed, sobered up, and prepared for hanging. I had my speech, and the executioner was ready, and a crowd was present. I began when the clock struck 14:00.

"Today: Monday, May 1st, 2017," I began, "former King Harold has been sentenced to death on 1 charge of Mutiny, 3 charges of Treason, and 1 charge of Sexual Assault. He has endangered our Stronghold's safety, he has broken the laws of our stronghold,  
/and he has disobeyed some of God's 10 Commandments, as well as some of Satan's 11 Commandments.

Do you, Harold Sinclair, recognize these charges against you?"

"I do," he replied.

"How do you plead?" I asked.

"I plead guilty, sir," he answered.

"Have you any last words?"

"Yes... I do... In my last few days, I have reflected on my actions, and decided that they were not the actions should have performed as King. I was not fit to be King, and I vow to make up for that in hell... Now if you're going to hang me, do it."

"Noted," I said. "Executioner! On my mark..."

The executioner grabbed hold of the lever, and prepared to move it.

"Let him hang," I said. The executioner pulled the lever, and the wooden floor fell from under the Harold's feet. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who would break our laws, threaten our saftey, and disobey the Commandments set forth by God and Satan: if  
/you do so, know that one way or another, you will pay."

As I finished, Harold went limp in the noose, and the executioner stepped down from the gallows. I followed suit, and returned to the Citadel.


	16. A New Name, and an Old Helmet

Wilkia- Ch. 16: A New Name, an Old Helmet

The year is 2018, month June, day 14, Thursday.

A year or so had passed since I had joined the world. I had sorted everything up with Russia, I had strengthened my military with new engine technology, and all was good. We had a new King as well; much better than the old one.

I was lounging in my apartment after a long day of practicing my fighting. I was actually starting to doze off until a knock came at my door.

"Sir, it's Higgins. There's a message for you from a group called the 'G8'... I haven't a clue who they are..."

"I had a few ideas," I said. "Just slip it under the door, and I'll read it."

"Alright, sir," replied Higgins, and an envelope slipped under the door. I walked over to it, picked it up, opened it, and started to read it.

"Dear Hillfield Stronghold,

Your presence has been requested by the G8 due to identity issues. We have several people who all recognize you as different names. There are some that say 'Hillfield Stronghold,' some who say 'Amaril,' and another group that says 'The Knights Templar.'

It would be most helpful if you would meet with us on June 20th to resolve this issue. We need to find out what we address you as so no one gets confused at the World Conferences. The meeting will be at the World Conference building in London, room 290,  
/at 10:30 AM.

If you choose to keep who you truly are a secret, we will assign a name to you that you will use at the World Conferences, and anywhere else you wish.

Sincerely,

Germany: G8 Counsel"

At first, I didn't really know how to respond; I thought everyone referred to me as 'Amaril.' And that's the way I planned to keep it. However if that wasn't the case, it had to be fixed. Might as well...

=#=

The year is 2018, month June, day 20, Wednesday.

I walked into the World Conference building, and looked for room 290. Apparently, it was down the hall to the left, but I couldn't find it. Luckily, I was a few minutes early, so I had some time to kill.

I was also lucky enough to run into Germany while he was on his way in. It turns out I WAS in the right place, I just didn't read the sign well enough to realize it... Damn these eyes...

"Well, you're not the first to miss it," Germany said. "Someone came in last week at the end of the meeting because they couldn't find the damn room."

"Glad I'm not in that position today," I said. "Identity is an important thing."

"That's true," said Germany. "Let's go in. We'll wait for the others in there."

We walked into a nicely decorated room with a chalk board by the door and one big table in the middle surrounded by 9 chairs. I sat down at the one that was labelled "guest."

As the clock neared 10:30, the rest of the G8 trailed in: England, Canada, Italy, Japan, Russia, France, and America.

"Alright," said Germany. "Now that we're all here, we can begin."

"Wait," said England, "let's make sure everyone's here. I don't want something like last time going on today."

"Who's normally here?" I asked.

"Myself," Germany began, "Russia, America, Italy, France, England, Japan... And someone else..." No one seemed to notice Canada... Russia was even SITTING on poor Canada, and STILL didn't notice him... I thought I would try something.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, quite sure," replied England.

"China's not here," said Russia.

"China's not supposed to be here, Russia!" Said France, "you just want it to be!"

"Well, if it's not China, then who is it?"

"Isn't there a nation just north of America?" I asked. "I remember hearing something: 'I'm from the great white north, right?' "

"Are you talking about Alaska?" Said America. "He's one of my kids, but no: he's not a nation."

"I know THAT," I said, "I do know the difference between a state and a nation!"

"Wait," said England, "I do remember someone leaving with America, but unlike America he didn't stab me in the back..."

"Dude, is this about the revolution? Get over that! It was like, 3 centuries ago!" America yelled at England.

"Ah! I know who we are talking about now," said Japan. "It's Canada."

"How do you know that?" America questioned.

"He was the one Sealand was trying to disguise himself as last time."

"Oh, no," said England. "I'm now concerned for Canada's safety..."

I face-palmed.

"Obviously not, England," I said, "because if you were, you'd notice that Canada was right here in this room."

"Really? Where?!"

"Oh, for God's sake, England- Russia is sitting on the poor bastard! How could you not notice Russia sitting on your brother?! Same goes to you, America!"

Russia got up, and noticed that I was right.

"Oh," he said to Canada, "sorry about that, comrade. I didn't notice you. Next time, you should let me know."

Canada nodded and smiled, but didn't speak. He seemed too focused on his little polar bear. Russia sat back down in a different chair.

"How did you recognize him without him speaking?" Asked Italy. "I mean: he's not the easiest person to notice..."

"I keep tabs on everyone- no matter how quiet," I replied. "Having said that, it did take me a while to find him."

"Now that we are all here," said Germany, "we can finally get on with the meeting. We are here to discuss the identity of Hillfield Stronghold, who as you all know, goes by any one of three names: 'Amaril,' 'the Knights Templar,' and 'Hillfield Stronghold.'  
/The reason for this being: we don't want to get confused at the World Conferences, so we will decide it here."

"I think I: the hero should decide this guy's name!" America exclaimed.

"America, it will be a cold day in hell before you decide anything for me," I replied. "That being said: I probably should choose an entirely new name..."

"Why's that?" Asked England.

"I spent some time in America a few months ago, and I noticed that there was a lot of talk about a certain group called the 'Illuminati.' After doing a bit of research, I was surprised to find out that people thought I was the Illuminati due to my past  
/as the Knights Templar. That needs to change, or I'll end up having to stage my own death... Again..."

"How would changing your name change that?" Asked Germany.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot... Any ideas?"

"You could try something from a video game..." Said Japan. "I have a few video games with fictional countries or factions. You could use the name from one of those."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was going through my collection, and I found a series of warship games called 'Naval Ops.' In this series of games, the antagonist country is called 'Wilkia.' Seeing as you focused mainly on naval strength in a similar way to Wilkia, you could  
/use that name."

"Wilkia..." I repeated. "I like the sound of that..."

"So it's decided," said Germany. "From now on, you shall be known as Wilkia... Hold on- is this the one meeting that we actually dot something done?"

#=#

As I was boarding the _H.S.N. Man o' War_ to head back home until the next World Conference, I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Hungary.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly. Hungary ran up to me with something behind her back, and told me once she caught her breath.

"I... I heard you'd be here today, and I wanted to give this to you before you left," she said. She brought her hands from behind her back, and gave me an old, rusted, scratched and battered helmet. It was my helmet from the Crusades...

"M-my helmet," I stuttered, taking it from her. I looked it over, stem to stern... It was still the same cold, unforgiving, angry, and merciless helmet that I had worn in so many battles. Except now, it looked like it had gone through the zombie apocalypse.

"Thank you, but-" I said, but I paused. As I looked up, I noticed that Hungary wasn't there... She had disappeared... I looked back at my helmet to make sure I hadn't hallucinated, but the helmet was still there.

I continued back onto the ship, and we set sail for home. About 4 hours to sea, I left my quarters, and went onto the deck. Standing on the starboard side of the mid-ship section, I looked at the helmet, then back out at the sea.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Asked a voice, startling me and causing me to nearly drop the helmet. I turned around to see Higgins.

"Jesus, Higgins!" I said. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sir..."

"*sigh...* I don't know, Higgins. It was a good helmet, but when I look at it, I get a feeling of regret. Having said that, this is the one link to the past I have left..."

"Maybe you should just get rid of it, sir," replied Higgins. "If it would bring me a feeling of regret, then I don't think I'd want it around. And even though it's a link to the past, you did just get our country a new name... Maybe it's time we left  
/the past behind and started fresh..."

"Maybe you're right, Higgins. But just to clarify: you don't mean scrap the warships, do you?"

"Oh God, no, sir. We've put too much work into these. Not only that, but without them we're dead in the water."

"Yeah... Stupid question on my part. If I wanted, this helmet could be replaced in a few hours -maybe a day-, but these warships took nearly half a century to construct. I should know; I built the main console, and christened every one of them... Now,  
/having said that, it is time to start new; a new country, a new history."

"Agreed, sir."

I held the helmet in my right hand, drew it back as far as I could, and -

"Sir!"

"Yes, Higgins?"

"Your sword as well?"

"... What the hell? It can be replaced."

I took my sword and it'ssheath from mybelt andcastthemover the side of the ship. The two items landedin the water about 20 metres away with a splash, and sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, never to be seen again.

With that helmet went my past, my regrets, and my humiliation.

I was a new country.

The End... For now, anyway.

#=#


End file.
